Happy Birthday Sunshine
by SissiCuddles
Summary: Today is Cuddy's birthday and she has a big surprise for House. What will happen after? Read this fic and you'll know! This is my first story in English... Leave a review on your way out :
1. Chapter 1

_Hi guys, this is the first fanfiction I upload here and also the first in English. I'm Italian so English is not my proper language._

_Thanks to SammiMD for editing this story:)  
_

* * *

**Happy Birthday Sunshine**

**Chapter 1  
**

At 8:30 am Lisa Cuddy opened her office door like every other day. However, on this day she took off her coat and hid it, with her bag, in the corner between the wall and the couch.

She ran into the bathroom and half shut the door behind her, leaving few inches of space so that she would be able to watch everything that would happen in the next few minutes. There was not a single noise in the office, pure silence. She stood there, waiting for someone to enter the room.

After 10 minutes the big glass door opened quietly and a man entered the room. He went to the middle of the office, walking proudly with his faithful cane, totally unaware of the fact that in a short while he'd be tricked by the younger woman hiding in the bathroom.

Cuddy was watching him, tracking every single move the diagnostician made, and knowing he was unconscious of her being there. She smiled to herself.

House looked at the room around him. He was carefully searching for any sign that there was someone else there, that there could be a possible fight with the "enemy". In that moment his eyes were caught by the sight of Cuddy's desk. It was full of documents and papers. He smiled, seeing that his name was on one of these documents, and took it in his hand. He smiled again, noticing that that piece of paper wasn't written by him or by any of his own team. Cuddy had written it.

He walked around the desk, rested his hand against its surface and sat down on the chair. In a matter of seconds the chair gave way beneath him and House was sprawled on the floor, looking at the ceiling.

"Cuddy" House called her without anger. He didn't scream or yell, but said her name slowly, nearly showing admiration to the woman.

Cuddy appeared from her bathroom, being careful not to laugh in front of him. He looked at her, confused. She walked closer to the man until she was looking down at him. House wasn't looking at her, his eyes seemed glued to the ceiling.

Cuddy offered him a hand to help him stand up, not knowing she was making a big mistake. He took her hand and pulled her down to the floor beside him. They lay on their backs behind the desk, the broken chair still rolling on the floor a meter away from them, both looking up at the ceiling.

Cuddy's eyes widened in surprise as she looked up at the ceiling and read the three words written there in black felt-tip pen. The same pen House used to write with on his whiteboard during differentials.

"Happy Birthday Sunshine"

Cuddy looked back at House, finding her nose a few inches from his.  
"Thank you."  
"This is not the only present for you. I have another one"  
"House, what..?"  
The man got closer to her, wrapping his strong arms around her in a comfortable hug. Then, finally, his lips met hers in a sweet and tender kiss. They kept kissing with more passion and desire, as Cuddy squeezed his forearms with her hands.

She smiled at him and hugged him another time.  
"Please, tell me this is not a dream."  
"It's not"  
"Tell me you're not going into a psychiatric hospital again"  
House shook his head, confused. "I won't go anywhere, Sunshine"

* * *

_Let me know what you think._

_Thanks again to SammiMD_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hi guys and gals, thanks to 11xy15 I decided to write a new chapter of this fic. Hope you'd like my idea and keep reviewing. I nearly fainted when someone added me in his/her favourites *tears of joy*_

_Oh, if you want to add me on twitter this is my account name: SissiCuddles_

_Last thing to say: in this fic there won't be any mention to Lucas._

_Thanks again to SammiMD for editing this story:) You saved my life:)_

* * *

**Chapter 2**

They were still lying on the floor, hugging each other in complete silence. House smiled at her.  
"Congrats" he said.  
Cuddy looked at him confused as he tried to stand up.  
"For what?" she asked.  
She helped him stand up and they both sat down on the couch.  
"That was a nice trick"  
"I learned from the best"  
They smiled at each other, while Cuddy took his hand in hers. 'I won't let you go this time.' she thought.  
"Uhm, someone I know?"  
"Eh, someone I like"

House laugh at her statement. He'd never forgotten that day in the clinic few years before.  
"I don't know who you could be talking about"  
"Shut up, House"  
She took his head in her hands and kissed him deeply.  
"Nice way to tell me to shut up"  
"I'm practicing"  
"With whom?"

Cuddy smacked him in the chest but smiled happily.  
"With you..."  
"Oh. Professor…I need to practice too"  
"I'll give you homework, you know?"  
"Not homework, no! I'm a big boy now. I don't need to do homework."  
"So you don't want me to kiss you again. Okay. You can get out of my office right now" She jested  
"I think I can do some homework in that case."  
"Good boy."

House turned serious and looked at his hand still enlaced with hers. He stood up, leaving her confused.  
"What are we now?" He asked.  
She lifted her head up and saw the fear and the confusion in his eyes.  
"We are what we are"  
"What is that supposed to mean? You're starting to sound like Wilson."  
"We've always been a strange couple. You, the genius with his unorthodox methods and I, the..."  
"Sexiest hospital administrator and Dean of Medicine that always has to say no to the genius...I know" He grinned cheekily at her.

Cuddy smiled at him. 'He's cute with that grin on his face.' she thought.  
"We've always been functional-dysfunctional. There's nothing much we can do about that." She continued  
"But we can try, can't we?"  
"You, Gregory House, are asking me to try to have a relationship with you?" She asked, incredulously.

House closed his eyes and shyly nodded. Cuddy stood up, stepping in front of him and hugged him tightly to her. She lifted her head up and looked at him.  
"You thought that I wouldn't try to have 'something' with you?" She asked.  
"So, does this mean we have...something?"  
"I think we can try..."

…..…..

Cuddy sat at her desk with a new chair. She smiled to herself thinking about the trick she had pulled on House that morning. She kept thinking about their conversation and the 'thing' that was starting between the two of them. She smiled again.

Someone knocked at her door, waking her from her daydream. James Wilson put his head around the door before walking into her office.

"Good morning, Cuddy. How are you?"  
"Good morning, James. I'm doing fine, how is everything with you?"  
"Great, thanks. I just needed you to sign something for me."  
"Sure, hand it over."

Wilson stepped up next to her and handed her the piece of paper. After she had signed it he pulled something out of his pocket and gave it to her.  
"That's for you. Happy birthday boss"  
"Oh, James. Thank you. You didn't have to give me a present..."  
"You're my friend and it's your birthday."

Cuddy stood up and hugged him then unwrapped the gift. When she opened it she looked at him, surprised.

"Wilson, you just gave me new lingerie?"

Wilson was confused and surprised. He looked at the gift Cuddy was showing him: a new pair of red panties with a bra of the same colour.

"What? That's not what I bought for you. Really Lisa, you have to believe me! I would never buy something like that for you"  
"I know Wilson. I've already have in mind who did this. Anyway, I like it."  
"You think House bought it for you?"  
"It probably was. Who else would pull such a trick on you? At any rate, your paperwork is signed." She said, and handed him the piece of paper.  
"I'll come back during my lunch break and bring you my real gift."  
"Thanks James."  
"Happy birthday Lisa"

Wilson hugged her again and looked at her quizzically.  
"What? Do I have something on my face? Is my hair a total mess?" She asked him.  
"No. It's your perfume. It's something different."  
"Oh, it's a gift from my mother"  
"Since when does your mother give you male scents?"  
"It's not a male..."

He cut her off before she could defend herself.  
"Cuddy, is that House's aftershave lotion?"  
"What? Are you okay Wilson?"  
"Yes, I am. Are you two trying to hide something from me?"  
"Us hide something from you? There's nothing between House and me."  
"Really? Then why are you so nervous?"  
"I'm nervous because you're asking me lots of questions about a non-existent relationship"  
"You're still attracted to him, aren't you?"  
"Wilson, don't you have a patient?"  
"Cancer can wait"  
"My personal life is more important than your patients?"  
"They can wait"  
"Wilson, you have work to do"  
"Yes, and obviously you have something to work on too."  
"This conversation is not happening. Goodbye James"  
"Fine, but I still say you're hiding something. Goodbye"

James left her office with a suspicious look on his face. Cuddy stepped behind her desk and sat down in her chair. She took her Blackberry out and saw she had a new message.

'Hi Sunshine. Like ur gift? I do.'

She smiled and went back to work.

* * *

_Thanks again to SammiMD:)_

_Lemme know what ya think:)_


	3. Chapter 3

_here we are with Chapter 3:_

_Thanks again to SammiMD for editing the chapter:)_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 3**

Cuddy entered House's outer office smiling. The team looked up at her in surprise.

"Good morning" she greeted them.  
Foreman gave her a nod, Thirteen smiled, and Chase mumbled a "Good morning" from the corner of the office, too busy checking on House's emails.

"Where's Taub?" Cuddy asked, worried. She knew about Taub's problem with his wife. 'He's a damn cheater' she thought, but she couldn't say that out loud, he was one of her employees.

"Problems in Wonderland for our little cheater?" House asked as he opened the door using his cane. Today he was sporting the one with flames on the bottom.

"Look who is back" Cuddy observed.  
"Like what you see, Dr Cuddy?" He quipped back.  
She stared at him and immediately started to blush lightly. She couldn't help but kept looking at him.

"Is there something wrong?" Thirteen asked. She was worried about Cuddy's reaction to House.  
"No Dr Hadley. Everything is okay. I just like to check up on what's going on in my hospital. I don't want any illegal activity going on in here."  
"Always suspicious, aren't we?" House remarked.  
Thirteen and Chase smiled. Foreman, as always, nodded seriously.

"Ducklings - go and check the patient. Mommy and Daddy need to talk about...things"

The three of them stood up and walked out of the office, leaving House and Cuddy alone.

"Come in here" House beckoned as he walked to his inner office. He closed the door as soon as Cuddy walked through it. She sat at his desk waiting for him to take a seat too. Instead, he walked behind her and started massaging her shoulders slowly. Cuddy let out a soft moan of pleasure.

"Already getting excited?"  
She smiled at his question, but shook her head.  
"Nope, I need a good massage"  
"So...do you want me to keep going with it?"

Another soft moan escaped from Cuddy's mouth, making him chuckle. That was the answer he'd been waiting for. He kept massaging her shoulders and up to her neck. After several minutes, he started kissing her neck softly. Her heart rate had accelerated by the time House's lips met her neck. She rested her hand on House's, which was still on her shoulder.

"Happy birthday Sunshine"  
"You already told me this."  
"Actually, I wrote it on your office ceiling"

Cuddy looked at him and lost herself in his deep blue eyes. He smiled, seeing the look on her face, and played with her curly hair slowly, making her shiver. She came back to reality and smiled.

"I took a photo of it. I'm sorry but I have to call the painter and clean that off."  
"Don't have to be sorry. Now…where were we?"  
"You were giving me a massage. Don't you remember?"  
"Of course I remember such things, Sunshine"

Cuddy smiled, feeling his lips placing gentle kisses on her right ear. She could feel the brush of his hot breath on her skin. That feeling was completely overwhelming her. She wanted to tell him to stop, but it felt so good. She opened her eyes and tried to talk.

"House, we can't..."  
"I wasn't planning on...anything. We're not in the...right place, don't you think?"

House moved over to his lounge chair and sat down. Cuddy turned in his direction, smiling. House gestured her to come and sit with him. She stood up and sat on the footrest, leaning forward to play with his short hair.

"Someone could see us"  
"You're right, but I love cuddles" House said that in his best kid voice, making her giggle.

Someone entered the outer office and Cuddy stood up as fast as she could. Foreman entered House's office after few moments.

"Patient has lupus" he announced.  
"It's never lupus"  
"Test says that he..."  
"Everybody lies. Even the tests lie. Do it again. He doesn't have lupus"  
"How can you..."  
"Just do it!" House ordered.

Foreman glared at Cuddy, who was quietly watching the two men's interaction.

"Aren't you going to say anything? He's only saying the test is wrong because 'It's never lupus' it's one of his damn mottos..."

"Do the test again. It could be a false positive and it won't kill you to make sure." Cuddy said.

Foreman shook his head and walked out the office. House laughed quietly to himself.

"Why are you laughing? This isn't funny. Why did you tell Foreman it wasn't lupus?"  
"Because it's never lupus"  
"How can you possibly say that? You haven't even seen your patient yet!"  
"Yes I have. I went to his room when I saw Wilson go to give you your birthday present."  
"You actually visited your patient? I'm surprised."

She smiled seeing him faking an 'I-am-hurt-by-you' face.  
"Stop acting like I upset you."  
"Words can hurt you know!"  
"Yes, I know." Cuddy shyly nodded and looked at the floor.

House stood up and stepped in front of her.  
"I'm...sorry. I didn't mean to say that..."  
"It's okay. You've really changed, haven't you?"  
"Yeah, I'm trying."

She smiled. "I need to go back to work. Someone has to do some work around here. And someone else has his clinic duty, don't forget."  
"Can I have a goodbye kiss, please?"  
"Will you behave if I'm not here running interference for you?"  
"Yes."

She gave him a peck on the lips and turned to make her way to the door, but he stopped her, placing a hand around her waist and pulling her closer to his body. She smiled as his lips firmly met hers. Cuddy pulled herself away before it was too late to stop. She gave him another soft kiss and left his office without saying anything else.

House watched her walk away until he couldn't see her anymore. When he lost sight of her, he took his phone out of his pocket and wrote another message.

'Tonight. My place. 8pm. I'll cook. Bring ur kiddo. Have a nice afternoon, Sunshine.'

* * *

_Lemme know what you think:)_

xxx

-Sis


	4. Chapter 4

Hello guys and gals, this chapter is longer than usual. Enjoy Huddy first date!:) lol

_Fan-edit by SammiMD.  What can I say? I love Sammi!_

**Chapter 4**

The sound of knocking on the wooden door brought House's attention to the fact that someone was at his door. He glanced at the clock: 8.05. House walked into the living room and opened the door slowly.

Cuddy stood there smiling shyly, holding Rachel's hand. Cuddy was even more beautiful than ever before. She was wearing a red V-cut top, jeans that seemed to hug her legs perfectly, black stilettos and a black satin belt wrapped around her hips.

And she'd brought Rachel like he'd asked. The little girl looked at the man in front of her, not scared in the slightest. She smiled up at him and stepped around him to walk into the apartment. House watched her - she was wearing a pair of purple trousers and a white T-shirt with writing on it.

"Mommy's girl, are we?"  
Rachel nodded making both of them to laugh.  
"Come in. So...welcome to my private little hell"

Cuddy kissed him on the cheek before closing the door. House smiled and made his way back to the kitchen.  
"Everything will be ready in 5 minutes. Do you think Rachel will eat lasagna?"  
"Oh, you don't have to worry about Rachel. She's already eaten."  
"Not a problem. Have a seat on the couch; turn on the TV or...whatever. Make yourself at home."  
Cuddy simply nodded and sat on the couch watching Rachel exploring the house silently.

"You like this place, Rache?" she asked.  
The little girl nodded and smiled at her mother. She stared at the piano for few seconds before deciding to sit on the bench. She pressed a finger on one of the keys and smiled proudly when a nice sound came from it. Cuddy looked at her daughter and smiled at her. Rachel kept pushing the keys and giggled happily. House came out from the kitchen and sat next to her.

"Wanna play?" he asked her.  
Rachel nodded, while staring up at the man next to her. House took her on his lap and let out a soft groan of pain.  
"House, what about your leg? You don't need to ..."  
"She's four. It's not like she weighs as much as a whale or an elephant. I can take it."

Cuddy shook her head and walked over next to the piano. House placed Rachel's hands over his and started to play. Rachel sat there watching their hands dancing on the keys. She giggled and looked at her mother. Cuddy saw the happiness in her daughter's eyes. When House's eyes made contact with hers, his eyes seemed to be smiling too. House stopped playing as he looked up at her.

"I think we should eat. I'm starving. I didn't catch Wilson today, so I didn't have lunch."  
"So, you didn't have lunch because you wanted Wilson to pay for it?"  
"Yes."  
"He's not the National Bank of Jersey, you know."  
"He's a very giving person. He loves to buy me lunch."

Cuddy smirked slightly and sat Rachel on the couch. The girl stared at the dark TV screen, waiting for her mother to turn it on. As Cuddy switched it on, the little girl smiled and started watching a cartoon. House took the Cuddy's hand and led her into the kitchen.

"So, how does lasagna sound?"  
"House…I'm vegetarian"  
"I know. That's why I made vegetarian lasagna"  
"Thanks."  
"Shouldn't you give me a kiss now? I made you vegetarian lasagna, woman!"

Cuddy wrapped her arms around his waist and stood there watching him. House let her head rest on his chest slowly, while she pulled him closer. He put a hand on her back, starting to trace gentle circles on her covered skin with his fingers. After a while she pulled herself away and placed her lips on his. House kissed her softly but, as soon as Cuddy bit his lower lip, their kiss became more passionate. They broke apart and smiled at each other.

"We've been missing 'this' for more than 20 years. How is that possible?" House asked.  
"We were idiots."  
"Yes, we were."

Cuddy kissed him again. House served their lasagna and handed her a glass of white wine. They carried their meals into the living room and sat down. She looked at his glass and saw water in it.

"You still don't drink?"  
"Yes..."  
"I'm proud of you."

She stood up and took her glass and wine bottle back to the kitchen. When she came back she was carrying another glass of water. She sat again and smiled at him sincerely.

"Just because I'm not drinking doesn't mean you can't drink."  
"I'm not a fan of alcohol."  
"Sure you're not!"

"House, I'm no longer the girl I was back in college."  
"Party Pants will never die!"  
"House, stop it! My daughter is in the same room."

Rachel heard her mother talking about her and looked at them curiously. "What's Party Pants?" she asked.

House laughed at Rachel's question and waited for Cuddy to find the right words. She shook her head in disbelief and sat there speechless, while her daughter kept staring at her.

"It's a sort of game your mom used to play when we were younger." House explained.  
"Can I play too?"  
"Maybe when you're older, okay?"  
"Ok."  
The little girl turned her attention back to the cartoon, while Cuddy thanked House.

"Will you excuse me for a moment; I need to use the bathroom"  
"Okay. You already know where it is"  
"Yes"  
"If you get lost, scream my name and I'll come get you"  
"Of course, my savior"  
Cuddy smiled at him and walked to her daughter.  
"Do you need to go to the toilet, honey?"

The girl shook her head and tuned her attention to the TV again. When Cuddy left the room, Rachel turned off the TV and sat at the table with House. She kept looking at him, without saying anything.

"Do you know who I am?" he asked.  
"No."  
"I'm one of your Mommy's employees."  
She simply nodded and kept staring at him.  
"You know that staring is not a nice thing to do?"  
"Mommy already told me."  
"So, why are you still looking at me?"  
Rachel shrugged and kept staring at him.

They stayed in complete silence for nearly a minute, until Rachel spoke again.  
"You kissed Mommy."  
"Um, yes."  
House stared at her surprised, blushing slightly. 'This kid is intelligent.' he thought.  
"You my Daddy?"  
"Um, no."

House was now getting very nervous. The little girl kept staring at him.

"Who you?"  
"I'm House"  
"You're a house?"  
"No, I'm Dr House."  
"Mommy is a doctor too"  
"Yes she is. I have ice cream. Do you want some?"

Rachel nodded and, for the first time in minutes, she looked away from House's face. Cuddy entered the room again and saw her daughter at the table, while House was opening the freezer to find some ice cream.

"Do you mind if I give your daughter some ice cream?"  
"Nope."  
House handed Rachel her ice cream and she started eating it quietly.  
"Strawberry" she observed.  
"Yes"  
"Me like it"

House smiled softly and took Cuddy's empty plate. She touched his wrist and took the plates away from him.

"You cooked, I wash the dishes."  
"No, you won't"  
"Yes I will"  
"No..."  
"House! I'm washing the dishes tonight"  
"Leave them in the sink. Wilson will clean everything up tomorrow"  
"House..."  
"Hey, I was joking. Wilson won't be over; I'll wash up later"  
"No! Now go play the piano and I'll clean the dishes, okay?"  
"As you wish, my lady"

He looked at Rachel who just finished her strawberry ice cream.  
"Wanna play piano, monster?"  
"I'm not a monster"  
"No you're not, monkey"

House sat on the bench and in few seconds the girl sat next to him. He massaged his leg a little, capturing Rachel's attention.

"Does it hurt?" she asked.  
"Just a little bit, sometimes."  
"Will my leg hurt too when I grow up?"  
"No, it won't."

"What if I get a very bad boo-boo?"  
"I'm the best doctor in the world and your mother is pretty good too. We'll make sure nothing happens to you."

House started playing and Rachel kept looking at his hands, which were moving rapidly on the keys. Every time House stopped playing, she clapped her hands and smiled at him. After a while Cuddy entered the living room and sat on the couch and watched the two of them playing.

"Play something for Mommy! Mommy, come here too!"  
"Okay kiddo"  
Cuddy smiled at her daughter who was bouncing lightly on the bench.  
"Be quiet, sweetheart. Let House play"  
"Okay"

House started playing again. It was the sweetest melody Cuddy had ever heard. She stood there motionless, trying to capture every single note that House coaxed from the instrument. After a minute House stopped playing and looked at her shyly. Rachel was the one who spoke first.

"Wow!"  
"You like it?"  
"Yay! And you Mommy?"  
Cuddy kept looking at House. A single tear slid down her cheek while she smiled at her daughter.  
"Yes honey, it's the most beautiful song I've ever heard"  
"Play it again! Play it again!"  
"I thought you wanted to watch a film"  
"A film? Yay!"  
"What about 'Lilo and Stitch' ?"  
"Yeah!"

Rachel jumped down off the bench and ran to the couch. Cuddy gave House a hand and helped him stand up.

"Thanks"  
"For what?"  
"For the song, it was fantastic"  
House kissed her on the cheek, took the DVD from the rack and put it in the player.

"Ready to see Stitch?"  
"Yay!"

He sat on the sofa next to Cuddy who was holding Rachel with one of her arms. House put an arm around Cuddy and pulled her a little closer to him, laying a kiss on the crown of her head. Cuddy smiled and squeezed his hand softly.

Half an hour later Rachel was sleeping peacefully on the couch. The TV was still on but nobody was watching it. House and Cuddy sat in the kitchen drinking coffee.

"It's been a wonderful night."  
"Yep. Your kid is intelligent."  
"Yes, she is."  
"She asked me if I was her Dad."  
"What?"  
"She saw us kissing."  
Cuddy smiled.

"So, this was...our first date?" Cuddy asked.  
"Yes. I think it went well"  
"Yep."  
"You were worried I'd screw everything up?"  
"No...well, maybe I'm..."  
"You don't have to be worried. I'll do my best not to screw it up this time"

He held her hand and squeezed it. She looked at him and started to laugh.  
"So, Party Pants and the Cranky Doctor are back together" she said.  
"Seems to be so"  
"You know, I'm happy we are giving this a chance"  
"I'm happy you're giving me a second chance"

House stood up and kissed her forehead. She hugged him and kissed his cheek. His hand went up to her neck. She pulled his face closer and kissed his lips softly. The kiss became more passionate and Cuddy heard herself moaning in his mouth.

"Mommy?" Rachel called from the next room.  
Cuddy instantly broke the kiss and looked at House.  
"Sorry."  
"You don't have to be. It's your daughter."  
"Thanks."

She gave him a peck on the lips and squeezed his ass.  
"Hey!"  
"I'll be right back"

House smiled to himself when Cuddy left the room. He waited few second before following her into the living room.

"House, we're going to have leave. Rache is tired and needs to get to bed"  
"Okay"  
"Thanks"  
"Need help?"  
"You're offering to help?"

"Yep"  
"Thanks, but I'll be okay"

Cuddy smiled at him while holding Rachel on her lap. She stood up and set the girl on her feet. Rachel walked straight to House.

"Thankies Dr House"  
"You're welcome, monkey"  
"I'm no monkey!"  
"Yes you are"  
"No, I'm not!"  
"Really? What are you?"  
"I'm a girl, silly!"  
"You're a girl? Really?"  
"Yes! And my Mommy is a girl too, but she's big now"  
"I see"

Cuddy walked over to them and took Rachel's hand in hers. They walked to the door and House followed them. She kissed his cheek and opened the door.

"Thanks again House"  
"You're welcome. Good night Kiddo"  
"G'night"  
"Bye Cuddy"  
"Bye House"

House kept watching as the two girls walked out of his apartment. Cuddy picked her daughter up. Rachel waved her little hand to the doctor and rested her head on Cuddy's shoulder. Cuddy opened the car door, put Rachel in the back seat and closed the door. Cuddy waved goodbye to him before getting into the driver's seat.

House smiled to himself as he waved goodbye. That was the very first time he had been happy since leaving Mayfield. He was happy with Cuddy.


	5. Chapter 5

Here we are with another chapter of my fic. There's a part od it which is, how can I say, a bit "smutty".

Enjoy...

_Fan-edit by SammiMD_ - love her!:)

**Chapter 5**

Wilson walked into the cafeteria holding a file in his hand. He bought a coffee and sat at the closest empty table. He took a sip of his coffee and started reading the file. After some minutes another person entered the cafeteria and sat across from him with a mug of tea. The Oncologist looked up to see Cuddy sitting there with a smile plastered on her face.

"Good morning Lisa. You look wonderful this morning"  
"Hi James. Actually I'm happy today"  
"Oh. I'd be delighted if you..."  
"I won't tell you why I'm happy or you'll screw everything up"

Wilson looked at her confused, but smiled broadly when Cuddy blushed a little.  
"This mean you're happy because of a certain doctor who runs the diagnostic department and who just entered the room"

Cuddy turned around look at House walking towards them. She smiled at him lightly and looked back at Wilson.  
"You're wrong" she said.

She took a sip of her tea and stared at the Oncologist with a serious look on her face. House let out a soft laugh and stared at the two of them.

"Is this a sort of challenge? You two are cracking me up with those stares"

House sat himself down next to Cuddy. When she felt his body a few inches from hers, she had the urge to jump to his neck and kiss him. 'I can't go on like this,' she thought. Wilson kept looking at Cuddy who was now squeezing the table as hard as she could, trying to resist the urge to jump House at that very moment.

"So, do you have a case for me?" House asked.  
Cuddy let out a deep breath and turned to House.  
"Yes, I gave the file to your team. Sorry, but...I need to go now, I have work to do"  
"Okay..."  
"Bye Wilson"  
"Bye Lisa"  
"Oh, by the way Cuddy, I love your outfit." House observed.

Cuddy looked at House with surprise and sighed. He laughed softly and turned to face Wilson who stared at him, more surprised than Cuddy had been. When Cuddy left the cafeteria Wilson spoke first.

"I think I have a problem with my ears. You just told Cuddy that you loved her outfit. Or am I wrong?"  
"It's a nicer way of saying the swing of her hips is hotter than the other day and that the twins are even more perky than usual."

House shook his head and stared at him again. "Wilson, there's nothing new about me talking about those kind of things"  
"You're right. And you look...better…today"  
"I feel better. My leg doesn't hurt at all, and it's a great relief."  
"Your leg doesn't hurt? Really?" Wilson looked at him shocked and surprised at the same time.  
"Yep. Actually I feel good"  
"And maybe you're…happy?"  
"Not at all, but I'm less miserable"  
"Oh, I'm...happy for you."  
"Um...thanks. Anyway, I've got a case. Bye Jimmy-boy"  
"Bye House"  
"See you for lunch? Are you paying?"  
"Yeah, sure. See ya later"

Wilson stared at him while he walked out of the cafeteria without his usual limp. He looked different and so did Cuddy. His two friends were hiding something, he was sure of it.

….….….….

Cuddy was sitting at her desk. It was past 1pm and she hadn't had lunch yet. She stood up and walked to the door. She stopped outside when she saw House walking through the clinic with a bag in his hand.

"We need to talk. Step into your office"  
"House, I haven't had lunch yet and I'm starving"  
"That's why I'm here"

He walked in her office and gave her the bag. She sat on the coach while House locked the door.

"You bought me lunch?" She asked, opening the bag and pulling out a salad.  
"Yep"

House sat on the sofa next to her and smiled softly. She tenderly cupped his face in her hands pulling it to hers. He leaned down and gave her a smooth, delicate kiss.

"You're welcome"

She cuddled up against him and ate a fork full of her salad. She moaned at the pleasure of the food in her mouth.

"I was starving. Thank you"  
"You're welcome Sunshine. I want you to be fine tonight because...I have tickets for a movie"  
"You what?"

She turned to look at him, confused. He looked in her eyes for a second but glanced away quickly, staring at the carpet.

"If you don't want to come, I can..."  
"Shut up! I want to come with you. I'm just...surprised"  
"Sorry..."  
"You don't have to be. Let me call my nanny, okay?"

House nodded. She smiled at him and kissed him tenderly. She then rested her forehead against his. House squeezed her hand lightly, but let her go when she stood up and went to her desk. Cuddy took out her Blackberry and dialed Marina's number.

"Hi Marina...How's Rachel?...Fine...I…Um...have a...date tonight...Are you ok to stay the night?...Oh...I'm sorry...No...no...no...It's okay! Don't worry...I can handle it! Thank you Marina. Give Rachel a kiss ok?...Bye...see you later"

Cuddy sat on her chair and let out a deep breath.  
"I'm sorry...My nanny can't stay any longer tonight. I think we have to..."  
"Wilson is free tonight. I think he can handle a four-year-old girl. That is, if you trust Wilson enough"  
"Of course I trust him. But this means..."  
"Telling Boy-Wonder about us? It's not that big of a problem for me. If you want to keep it a secret I'm okay with it..."  
"I don't want us to be a dirty little secret..."  
"There's nothing little here but there will be something very dirty"

They both laughed at his words. He stood up and walked over next to Cuddy. She stepped in front of him and pressed herself against his warm body. He cupped her chin and kissed her nose softly. She giggled like a little girl.

"So... You think dirty things will happen?" She chuckled in his ear, standing up on her tiptoes and pressing herself against him as he pulled her even closer.

"Of course, just give them time..." He exclaimed with a broad smile, gently pressing his lips on her. Their kissing became more and more passionate, and the tenderness disappeared when Cuddy bit his earlobe.

"Ouch, that hurt!"  
"But you like it, don't you?"

She had teased him enough. He started unbuttoning her blouse without asking permission. She smiled against his lips while his hands kept working on her blouse. Once House had unbuttoned it completely, he slid one hand inside her blouse and under her bra. The sensation of his hand on her body made her shiver. His hands moved patiently on her smooth skin, while his lips moved down on her collarbone, sucking on her neck. Her hands were on his back, tracing soft circle with her nails. She arched her back when his mouth moved down again. His mouth was on her left beast while with one hand he squeezed the right one. Cuddy kept shivering and moaning with the pleasure he was giving her. Her hands were now on his chest trying to take off his shirt. He released her breasts for a while when Cuddy took of his T-shirt. Her mouth needed his, so she cupped his face and pulled him down to her. She kissed him passionately. Before they could go any further they were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Fuck!" Cuddy let out another deep breath and tried to act normal.  
"Who's there?"  
"Lisa, it's James. I need you to sign something for me."  
"Oh, ok. I'm kind of busy at the moment. If you want to go back to your office I'll be there shortly, okay?"  
"Okay. I'll be waiting for you."

She turned back to House who was standing shirtless right behind her.  
"I'm sorry for this"  
"You don't have to be. Though, it'd be better if you put your blouse on again or Wilson will be more suspicious than he already is."  
"I think you should put on your shirt too."  
"But you like seeing me half naked, don't you?" He smirked.  
"Yes. But you like to see me naked too."  
"Who hasn't pictured you naked?"  
"House!"  
"Oh my God! I just pictured Wilson... naked!"

House's disgusted look made Cuddy laugh. She put on her blouse while House was doing the same with his T-shirt.  
"So, we should tell him soon or we won't have a baby sitter for tonight"  
"Yes. You ready?"  
"Yes"

….….….….

Wilson was sitting at his desk in complete silence, when a knock at the door took him away from his thoughts.

"Come on in" he called.  
"Hi Wilson" Cuddy said as she opened his door.  
"Hi Lisa. This is the paperwork which needs your signature...and...you're not alone"

House had walked in just after Cuddy. He smiled at Wilson who was staring at the people in front of him shocked.

"You seem confused Jimmy"  
"I am confused. What are you doing in here?"

Wilson shook his head, surprised and confused at the same time. He looked hopefully at Cuddy who just smiled at him.

"I think you already know" she said  
"What should I know?"

There was complete silence for a few seconds. House was the one who spoke first.  
"We are kind of…a couple"

House glanced at Cuddy who just smiled happily. The Oncologist stared at his own hands confused.

"Wow..."  
'I knew they were hiding something.' he thought.  
"Wow..." he said again.

Silence filled the room again.

"Wow..." he repeated.

Cuddy took a step closer to House and whispered something in his ear that made House smirk.

"Please. Tell us something more interesting than wow..." House quipped.  
"I'm confused and surprised. How ...when?"  
"My birthday." Replied Cuddy.  
"Oh..."  
"Well, we're here because we need you to help us."  
"Um...okay"  
"No threesome Jimmy-boy. I'm sorry"  
"House, shut up please!" Cuddy ordered.

He smiled at her and glared at Wilson, who seemed to be even more confused by that conversation.  
"We're going out tonight, but my nanny has a problem and..."  
"You want me to baby-sit Rachel?"  
"Yes...if that's ok."  
"Okay, sure."  
"Really?"  
"Yes, why not?"  
"Thank you James."

Cuddy and Wilson smiled at each other. She signed the paperwork before leaving his office.

"Thanks again Wilson. House, see you later."  
"Bye Lisa"  
"Bye"

When Cuddy closed the door behind her Wilson turned back to face House, who was sitting on the couch.

"So, this time it's true."  
"Yep"  
"You guys are really giving it a try"  
"Yep"  
"You're taking her out"  
"Yep"  
"Have you already slept with her?"  
"Um…I have to work on a case. Bye Jimmy-boy"

House walked out of the office smiling. 'There's still plenty of time to do dirty things with Cuddy.' he thought.


	6. Chapter 6

_Fan-edit by SammiMD._ Thankies!^^

**Chapter 6**

It was half past seven when Wilson finally made it to Cuddy's house. He knocked hesitantly and waited for her to open the wooden door.

"Hi James, Come on in"  
"Hi Lisa. Wow, you look amazing."

Cuddy blushed, embarrassed by Wilson's compliment. She opened the door and he walked in. At that moment Rachel came running down the stairs.

"Uncle Jimmy!"  
"Rachel, how's my little bundle of joy?" Wilson knelt down to greet the little girl.  
"I'm great. You know Mommy got a new friend?"  
"Yes. Have you met him?"  
"Yep. Me played the piano with House"

Wilson smiled at the little girl who was holding his hand and stood up. Cuddy kept staring at the clock and took a deep breath.

"Don't worry. He's always late"  
"He's not late. The fact is that I'm anxious as hell"  
"I can imagine. Well Rachel and I are going to head back to my place, okay?"  
"Ah okay. I thought you wanted to stay here. I didn't prepare anything for Rachel... um..."  
"Don't worry Lisa. Rache, go and get your PJs. We're going to my house"  
"Really? Can I play your Wii?"  
"Of course princess! You can play whatever you want"

Rachel giggled happily, hugging Wilson's leg, and ran upstairs to her bedroom. Her mother smiled and walked to Wilson.

"She's growing up so fast" she said.  
"Yes. And everything is changing, isn't it?"  
"I hope so"

They smiled at each other happily as they walked in the living room and sat on the couch.

"House won't be here until half past eight."  
"And you're already dressed? Woman, you are really nervous."

She smiled shyly at the Oncologist in front of her. He sat next to Cuddy and hugged her gently.

"I can assure you that House won't screw this up. I think he really likes you. His feelings may be even deeper than that."

Cuddy shook her head nervously. "I'm not ready for this James"  
"Of course you're ready. You two have been waiting for this for over twenty years. C'mon Lisa! You two are made for each other."

He smiled at her and kindly caressed her cheek with his hand. She smiled and kissed his cheek.

"What would I do without you James?"

Rachel ran into the living room with a pink bag on her shoulders and smiled at the two people in front of her.

"You ready kiddo?"  
Rachel nodded with enthusiasm but sat on the couch between the two of them.  
"Can we wait till House is here?"  
"Why?" Lisa asked.  
"I wanna say hi"

Cuddy melted hearing those sweet words coming from her daughter's mouth. She held her tight and kissed her forehead.

"Honey, I don't know if Uncle Jimmy can wait that long. I'll tell House you say hi, okay?"  
"Uncle Jimmy, can we stay a little longer? Please?"  
Wilson smiled at the girl sitting on the couch next to him.  
"Yes Rachel"  
The little girl hugged him and cuddled against his body a little.

Another knock at the door made Cuddy even more nervous. Rachel ran into the hallway and reached for the door. She opened it knowing that House was waiting outside.

"Yay! Mommy, House is here!" She hugged his leg and looked up at him with an angelic face.  
"Hey kiddo! What are you doing still here? Where's Wilson?"  
"Who is U-I-L-S-O-N?"  
"Wilson is Uncle Jimmy"  
"Oh. Living room. I've been waiting for you"  
"Oh, really? What do you want from me?"  
"I just wanted to say hi! Uncle Jimmy we can go now!"

House laughed at the cuteness of the little girl. He closed the door behind him and walked in the other room where Wilson was helping the girl with her bag.

"Hi Wilson."  
"Hey. Cuddy is upstairs"

House simply nodded and sat on the couch waiting for Cuddy. Rachel sat next to him and cuddled against him. He smiled back at her and started tickling her.

"Stop it! Please! Stop tickling me!" she squealed.

Wilson laughed at the scene in front of him. Cuddy stepped in the room it that very moment smiling.

"Hey. You're finally here"

House stopped playing with Rachel when he heard Cuddy's voice filling the air. He looked up at her. 'Wow.' he thought. She was wearing a black low-cut dress with matching heels. Her hair was straightened and her make up was soft.

"You're beautiful"  
"Thanks"

She kept staring at him. He was sexier that usual even if he wasn't wearing anything special. He had on a pair of ironed blue jeans, a blue shirt and his black leather jacket.

Wilson and Rachel kept looking at them in silence, waiting for them to finally remember they weren't alone.

"Well, I think we should go now, right Rachel?"

The girl nodded, smiling, and went to her mother. She hugged her and kissed her cheek before she went to House and kissed his cheek too. Rachel took Wilson's hand and walked out of the room with him.

"Have fun!"

When the door was closed and the sound of the Oncologist's car was gone, House stood up and walked to Cuddy. He stepped in front of her and gently kissed her lips. She smiled against his lips and pulled away slowly.

"Where are you taking me?"  
"To the new cinema downtown. I got tickets for a new film from a rich patient. Being a great doctor has its 'side effects'"  
"Being a sexy doctor also has its so called 'side effects'"

She raised herself on her toes so that she could kiss him again. He put his hand on the small of her back and pulled her close to his body.

"I think we should go before we can't stop"

She nodded and gave him a soft peck on the lips. She held his hand and they walked out of the house together.

….….….….

The film wasn't that good but House and Cuddy enjoyed every moment of it together. Every five minutes there was a scary alien which made Cuddy shiver in fright. House held her to his chest with a childish grin on his face.

After the film ended, they walked out of the cinema and decided to go for a walk in the park. There were no clouds in the dark blue sky, and the moonlight seemed to be the only source of light in the streets. Nobody was outside in the street.

"Looks like the city knows we're here together" She smiled at her own words and House held her closer.

They walked side by side for half an hour, then House sat on a bench. Cuddy stared at him but didn't sit.

"Don't you wanna sit here with me?"  
"Not yet"  
"What are you waiting for?"  
"Nothing. I just want to look at you. Is it that a problem?"  
"Nope. Can I look at you too?"  
"Yep"

He smiled back at her. After a minute, Cuddy sat by his side and pressed her body against his.

"Are you cold?"

She shook her head. He leant down and planted a kiss on her forehead. She smiled at the sweet sensation of his lips on her skin and squeezed his hand in hers.

"It's past midnight. I should probably take you home, shouldn't I?"

Cuddy nodded gently and stood up, helping House to his feet. They walked back to the car, enjoying the silence of the trip back to Plainsboro.

Half an hour later they were in front of Cuddy's place. House got out of the car and opened Cuddy's door for her. She smiled at the sweetness of his gesture. House walked her home and stood in front of her as they approached the door.

"I had fun tonight, even if the film was horrible." She said.  
"Yep. It was pretty terrible."  
"Next time it's my turn to choose!" She smiled at him nervously.  
"So, are you sure there will be another date?"

She stopped breathing and stared at House. He looked serious and that was hurting Cuddy like hell. Her heart stopped too, hearing those words that were coming from his mouth. All of a sudden she felt a wave of anger filling her body.

"What...? You don't want to go out with me any more? What have I done?"  
House stared at her and laughed at the expression on her face. "You should see your face! It's priceless!"

Cuddy looked at him speechless. He kept laughing softly. She felt both nervous and angry.

"Hey I was joking."  
"Don't do that to me again or I swear I'll kill you with my own hands"

House got closer and grabbed her waist softly, careful not to hurt her. He pulled her into a hug and kissed her earlobe. When he pulled away she smiled at him happily. He cupped her face in his hands and leant down to kiss her. They shared a soft, smooth kiss. She lifted herself up on her tiptoes so that she could deepen the kiss. She started licking and biting his bottom lip, wordlessly asking permission to take the next step. His tongue slid in and tasted the sweet savor of her mouth.

Cuddy fumbled in her purse for her keys, not breaking the kiss, and tried to open the door. Once they were finally in, she let her purse fall to the floor. House pushed up her against the wall and deepened the kiss even more. Cuddy's hands were now moving up and down his chest, unbuttoning his shirt. She felt a funny feeling rising in her stomach that made her smile against House's lips. He started placing kisses all over her upper body. They moved down the hallway rapidly and when they finally reached the bedroom House had already unzipped Cuddy's dress. He pulled away and stared at her perfect body. He smirked when he saw that she was wearing his birthday gift under her dress.

She was tired of waiting and took his head in her hands, kissing him passionately. Their tongues met inside his mouth and fought for dominance. His naked torso was driving her wild and when his hands slid under her bra, the same funny feeling rose to even higher levels than she had ever felt before that moment. He played with her hardening nipples while she worked on unclasping his belt. When he was finally wearing only his boxer, Cuddy smiled at him. She lay down on the bed and waited for House to position himself between her legs. He cupped her breast and brushed his lips on her skin. He played his tongue over her nipples, licking over and around them, making her shiver from the pleasure he was giving her. She felt his erection pressing on her hips and stroked it with her hands making House moan in pleasure.

He moved his mouth down on her belly and licked her skin softly. His hands moved down on her core and cupped her mound. She shivered at the sensation and held the sheets tight, moaning quietly. He was driving her crazy. She took off her panties allowing him to press his fingers on her clit where he started placing soft circles on her most sensitive point. As Cuddy's moans became louder he slid one finger in, causing her back to arch.

Her hands went down on his cock and took off his boxer freeing his hard erection. She massaged his erection with her hands driving him close to the edge. She pulled him closer to bite his earlobe playfully.

"I want you"

House took his shaft in his hand and drove it in her. She thrust her hips against him when she felt his shaft pressing her wet member. When House was inside her she let out an even louder moan. He slowly pulled his cock in and out of her. She begged for more and House thrust in her deeper and faster. House could feel that Cuddy was close to reaching her climax from the contraction of her inner muscles. He cupped her breast again and squeezed them harder. Cuddy couldn't resist any longer and screamed out loud when the pleasure overtook her. House came a few seconds later and laid down next to her after spilling his seed inside her.

"You're on the pill, right?"

She simply nodded and smile at him. Their breathing was the only noise in the house. Cuddy cuddled up against his warm body and kissed him softly. He pulled her closer making Cuddy squirm at the sensation. He brushed his lips on her skin and smiled at her tenderly. She rested her head on his naked chest.

"Do you want to use me as a pillow?" he asked.  
"Yes."  
"Can I use your boobs as a ..."  
"Stop thinking about my breasts."  
"Sorry, it's hard to resist after what we just did."  
She smiled and kissed him again.

They lay there all night, holding each other as they slept. Not a single word was spoken in that room until the morning.


	7. Chapter 7

_Fan-edit by SammiMD_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 7**

It was 4 o'clock when the sound of her telephone ringing filled the air. Cuddy reached out an arm towards her Blackberry, but was blocked by House's.

"Hey, it's my phone"  
"I know."  
"Let me answer this call. It could be important" She said with a puppy face that made him smirk.

She took her phone and went in the hallway to answer it, while House lay on her bed completely naked. He got up after a while and searched for his boxers. He found them lying in a heap on the floor. He put them on and walked out into the hallway. Cuddy was slowly walking back and forth along the hallway with an annoyed expression on her face, phone held to her ear. House stepped behind her and held her with his arms. She shivered lightly and smiled. He kissed her neck and bit her earlobe. Cuddy tried to stop him but she was already being carried away by the pleasure of his touch.

She kept talking into the phone, taking long pauses before answering the caller's questions. She took a deep breath and, after saying goodbye, she shut the phone.

"You just can't get enough, can you?" she asked.  
"Nope."  
She smiled and kissed his lips softly.  
"There's a problem at the hospital. I have to go as soon as possible."  
"I don't care."  
He stared at her fit body and kissed her hungrily.  
"I have to go." she reminded him  
"Wilson won't be here before 7 and Marina will be here at 7.30. The hospital can wait. I can't."

She smiled again and kissed him. She lifted herself up on her tiptoes, bit his bottom lip and walked off to the bedroom, leaving him in the hallway alone. He followed her to the bedroom. When he saw her lying on her bed naked he smiled.

"We are in kinda hurry so I decided not to lose time on foreplay"

House walked closer to the bed and positioned himself near Cuddy, who playfully smiled at him. He cupped her breast and immediately started sucking on it. She moaned as she started to take off his boxers rapidly. He smirked and pressed her body between the mattress and his chest. She shook her head and pushed him away from her. She smiled naughtily and pulled him on the bed. She kneeled down and took his already hard shaft in her hands. She started stroking it causing him to moan out loud.

He arched his head and closed his eyes. She kept licking and sucking on it causing it to become even harder. She let go of him and straddled his hips. They kissed hungrily until Cuddy spoke.

"Take me. Now"  
"As you wish Sunshine"

She lay on the bed and pulled him down with her. He squeezed her boobs and she arched her back at the blissful sensations. While he playfully flicked his tongue over and around her breasts making her shiver even more, his hands slid between her legs and reached her core. His hands played with her wet member for a while. She moaned in pleasure and sucked on his neck. He moved his fingers in circular motion beneath her and played with her clit.

She held the sheets as tight as she could when he grabbed her ass and squeezed it. She moaned in pleasure and begged him for more. He took his pulsating groin in his hands and drove himself inside her. She shivered at the contact between her mound and his shaft and claimed his chest near her body. He penetrated her and leaned down closing the distances between their bodies.

With a deep and fast thrust he was completely inside her. She screamed out loud and arched her back again. He moaned, moving himself in and out of her faster and faster. She held him closer to her body enjoying the contact of their skin. He kept squeezing her ass and felt her inner muscles starting to get tight around his groin.

He started moving faster, deepening his stroke even further. It wasn't long before they came together. Cuddy held him tight and kissed him softly.

"That was…wow"  
"Agreed"  
They lay there hugging each other until they fell asleep again.

Cuddy woke up hearing the doorbell ring. She glanced at the clock and let out a soft "Fuck". She looked at House who was sleeping naked in her bed and couldn't help but smile. She put on her panties and House's t-shirt before heading downstairs.

When she opened the door Rachel ran inside and hugged her mother. Wilson stepped in and stared at Cuddy.

"Good morning Wilson"  
"Good morning. I think you really had fun last night"  
She blushed. "Thanks for taking care of Rachel"  
"Not a big problem Lisa. I need to head off though."  
"Thanks Wilson."

She closed the door and went into the living room where Rachel was playing with her toys.

"Hey sweetheart, did you have fun with Uncle Jimmy?"  
"Yes. I played with Uncle Jimmy's Wii."  
"And did you win?"  
"Yay!"  
"Rachel, honey, please don't scream. House is sleeping."  
"House is here?" The girl screamed out loud causing her mother to cover her ears with her hands.  
"Yes sweetheart. But he's sleeping okay? Marina will be here in half an hour and I need to get ready. Can you please stay here or in your room for a while?"

The girl simply nodded and went to her room. Cuddy stepped in her bedroom trying not to wake House up, took a change of clothes and went into the bathroom.

She took off her clothes and got into the shower. She shivered, feeling the hot water warming her up. She took her shower gel and started washing herself. She heard a sound behind her and when she turned around she came face-to-face with a naked House.

"What are you doing in here naked?"  
"Well, we had great sex and..."  
"I mean, Rachel is in her room and I'm late for work."  
"I was thinking about..."  
"No House! No quickie. I'm in a hurry."  
"You're the boss. You can be late."  
"I'm already late. I should have been at the hospital right after they called me this morning."  
"But instead you were here with me."  
"Yes, because I also have a personal life. But I do have to go to work now."  
" Yeah, yeah. Can I have at least a kiss?"

She smiled and gave him a soft peck on the lips. He stood there staring at her.

"House, get ready. You have to go to work too."  
"I'm always late. I can't be on time or they'll get suspicious, don't you think?"

He cupped her chin and kissed her tenderly, then grabbed her ass and squeezed it.

"Remember: you are mine" he said before leaving the bathroom.

She smiled at his childish behavior and went back to getting ready. After half an hour she left the bathroom and saw House sleeping again, this time fully dressed in his boxer and the same t-shirt she had been wearing before. She smiled at him and walked closer. She kissed him on the cheek and decided not to wake him up.

The doorbell rang again and Cuddy heard Rachel's fast steps running in the hallway. Rachel opened the door and let Marina in.

"Hey honey, how are you today?"  
"Great! Mommy has a new friend"  
Cuddy walked down the stairs and saw Marina staring at her.  
"What? What's wrong...?" Cuddy asked.  
"Nothing Lisa, I was just surprised by what your daughter just said"  
"Rachel, what did you say to Marina?"  
"I didn't tell her a lie. I promise. I told her you have a new friend"

Cuddy smiled at Rachel and squeezed her daughter's shoulder gently. "Sweetheart, you don't have to tell everyone about your mom and her friend, okay? It's something private, okay?"

Rachel nodded and smiled. She held Marina's hand and started to drag her towards her room.

"Marina, we need to talk..." Cuddy called after them.  
"Sure. Rachel, I'll be right back okay. Mommy and I need to talk"

Marina followed Cuddy in the kitchen and sat at the table with her. Cuddy smiled at the woman.

"You look happy."  
"I am happy Marina."  
"So, Rachel is right. You have a new hot boyfriend?"  
"Yep"  
"Is it the great doctor with the deep blue eyes and that perfect ass?"  
"Marina!"  
"Sorry Lisa. But his eyes are so blue. So it IS him."

They laughed and Cuddy handed her a cup of tea.

"I have to go in to work now. House is still sleeping in my bedroom. Rachel already knows and it won't be a problem. When he wakes up please tell him to get his 'perfect ass' back to the hospital."  
"I will Lisa. Now go to work or you'll be late"

Cuddy took her coat and stepped outside. When Cuddy's car wasn't anymore in the sight, Marina walked into Rachel's room, but the girl wasn't there. She looked for her in every room and was starting to get worried when a giggle came from Cuddy's bedroom.

She opened the door to see Rachel staring at the sleeping man. The little girl was sitting near his face with a light brown lipstick in her hand. She giggled again and stepped down off the bed. She saw Marina standing at the door and panicked.

"Um..."  
"Rachel, you shouldn't have done that. You know what your Mother would say about this?"  
"No more candies?"  
"No..."  
"No more cookies?"  
"No. Now come on Rach, breakfast is ready"

It was half past 9 when House finally woke up. He found himself in Cuddy's room dressed in his boxers and t-shirt. He glanced at the clock and smirked. It was probably about time for him to go to work. He got up from the bed and made his way to the toilet holding his cane.

He stared at his reflection in the mirror and smiled. He washed away the lipstick and walked out of the bathroom. He got dressed and went down the hallway into the kitchen.

Rachel saw him at the door and squealed happily.

"Hiya!"  
"Hey squirt. Do you know if there's a monster in this house that plays with your Mommy's lipstick?"

Rachel shook her head and grinned. House saw Marina staring at him and gave her a what-do-you-want-from-me look.

"Good morning. I'm Marina"  
"I know who you are. Is there any coffee?"  
"In the pot. Lisa gave me a message for you."

He got closer to the woman who was blushing nervously.  
"Yes? What was it?"  
Marina blushed a deeper shade of red. "She said to get your perfect ass back to work."

He smirked and finished off his coffee, before leaving Cuddy's house and going straight to work with his perfect ass.


	8. Chapter 8

Heya peeps! Here we are with another chapter. Like I told you on twitter what will happen if the ducklings spot House and a Brunette in a club? Will they talk with them or...will they shut up and have fun? As always reviews are welcome. Keep reviewing and gimme new ideas. Don't be shy :)

_Fan-edit by SammiMD_

* * *

**Chapter 8**

"Good morning Sunshine! Here I am with my perfect ass" House announced as he barged into her office.

Cuddy smirked and stood up, waiting for him to come closer. He closed the distance between them and leant down to kiss her lips.

"Good morning House. You're late. Again!"  
"I know."  
He cupped her cheek tenderly and kissed her another time. She smiled at him, but immediately turned serious.  
"Kissing me won't help you with the clinic hours I'm giving you."  
"But..."  
"No buts. Today you will be in the clinic all day."  
"I though that sleeping with the boss would..."  
"House! Clinic! Now!"  
"You are the real she-devil of this place."  
"Yeah, and I'm proud of it."

House smiled and walked to the door.  
"Poor Taub, he's not used to spending the whole day in the clinic."  
"House. You're the one who will spend the whole day in the clinic and if I see one of your fellows down here I'll give you a whole week of clinic duty."  
"Yes boss."

Cuddy stepped closer to him and smiled lightly. She caressed his chest and kissed his cheek.  
" Maybe I will..."  
"…will try to have some free time to spend with me in the clinic..."  
"I won't have sex with you in this hospital."  
"I remember you being half naked in this office few days ago..."  
"That was a terrible mistake and Wilson came in right in the middle of it."  
"But you liked it..."  
"No..."  
"No?"  
"Well, yes, but..."  
"Like you said before, no buts..."

House stole another kiss from her and smiled while opening the door.  
"I'll meet you in exam room 2 and..."  
"No..."  
"Can we at least have lunch together?"  
Cuddy smiled. "Okay then..."  
"Bye Sunshine..."  
"Bye Greg..."  
"Greg? Did you just call me Greg!"  
"You're Greg when you're not behaving like an ass. Otherwise you're House"  
"But last night I was...wait...what did you call me?...God!"  
"House! Clinic!"  
"…and now we're back to House!"  
"Yes. Now go!"  
"Bye Sunshine"  
"Bye..."

_Lunch time. Cafeteria_

Cuddy walked into the cafeteria holding her wallet. She sat down at a table and looked around for House. He wasn't there. 'Maybe he's waiting for me in exam room 2.' she thought. Cuddy smiled.

In that very moment House stepped in holding his cane with one hand and a paper bag in the other. He sat right next to Cuddy.

"Hi."  
"Hi. What's in the bag?"

He opened the bag and started to empty its contents onto the table. Cuddy watched him curiously.

"Our lunch."  
"What?"  
"Yes, I ordered Chinese at the restaurant right around the corner. "  
"Wow! That's...fantastic. Wait, did you break the MRI machine again!"  
"No! I've been a really good boy! I didn't break anything. Unless you want to count the broken hearted girl that I visited in the clinic this morning. I broke her sweet and fragile heart."  
"Oh, poor girl."  
"She was crying her heart out..."  
"I can imagine..."  
"Anyway, can't a boyfriend buy lunch for his girlfriend?"  
"Yes, of course he can. But it's a little weird, you know..."  
"I know, it's kinda weird for me too."

They ate silently, smiling at the comments people were making from the other tables.  
"Aren't you tired of this?" Lisa asked.  
"Tired of what?"  
"Being a sort of dirty little secret...?"  
"I know that song. 'I'll keep you my dirty little secret...'" House sang that line out loud making everyone turn and stare at them.

Cuddy blushed and slapped his arm.  
"Why are you blushing? I thought you were tired of keeping it a secret"  
"Yes I am...But can you please stop singing!"  
"Nope…'I'll keep you my dirty little secreeeeeeet'!"

People laughed at his behavior and turned their attention back to their meals. Cuddy rolled her eyes.  
"Don't you roll your eyes at me"  
"You're impossible, you know that right?"  
House nodded seriously and kept eating his lunch.  
"I thought that you bringing lunch here for us..."  
"You thought that I wanted our...relationship...not to be a secret any more..."  
"Yes..."  
"You're right. But I think we should wait at least a little while longer."  
"Okay. May I know why?"  
"I may screw up everything..."  
"You won't screw up. Not this time."  
"You seem very sure of that."  
"I am."

When they finished their lunch, they stood up and walked out of the cafeteria. People kept staring at them, both confused and surprised. Cuddy smiled at everyone while House stared at his shoes.

"Now everyone knows we're together..." House said.  
"No..."  
"Yes..."  
"No..."  
"Cuddy, they're smiling"  
"Stop it!"

They walked to the elevators in silence. When the elevator arrived they stepped into it. Fortunately they were alone. Cuddy got closer and kissed him.

"I missed you this morning." Cuddy said.  
"Me too. Hey, I was thinking about going out tonight"  
"Okay, but I need to tell Marina..."  
"I already did that this morning"  
"Really? Thanks. Where are we going?"  
"There's a new club downtown. A friend of mine bought it and he keeps inviting me to come out one night..."  
"Nice! Anyway, why are we going to your office? Don't you have your clinic duties?"  
"Chase found a new case earlier today..."  
"Oh...okay..."  
"Don't worry. I'll be at your place at 8..."  
"I'll be ready for you..."

House opened the door to his office and walked in, while Cuddy smiled and kept walking along the hallway.

_Later that night, at the club._

It was 9 o'clock when they finally made their way into the club. Cuddy was wearing a pair of blue jeans, a black V-cut top and a pair of black stilettos. House thought she looked amazing. Cuddy shivered when he held her hand in his. She smiled and followed him to the table he had reserved for them. A tall man walked to them with a friendly smile.

"Hey Greg, how are you son of a...Oh you're not alone. I'm Paul, nice to meet you...um..."  
"She's Lisa, my girlfriend..."  
"It's nice to meet you Paul. This place is really nice; you did a great job."  
"Thanks Lisa. What would you guys like to drink? Tonight you are my guests."  
"Thanks."  
"A cola for me thanks Paul..." House said.  
"No beer?"  
"I don't drink alcohol anymore."  
"Great! I stopped drinking too."  
"Great job buddy!"  
"Yeah! So, it's a cola for you. And for you, Lisa?"  
"Cola too thanks."  
"I'll be right back. Feel free to order anything you want."

Paul walked away leaving Cuddy staring at House.  
"What?"  
"'Great job buddy!'? What's with you?"  
"I was trying to be...um..."  
"Nice?"  
"Absolutely not!"  
"Yes, you were. You were trying to be nice to your friend! Admit it!"  
"No..."  
"Stop denying it! Were you trying to be nice?"  
"Yeah..."

Cuddy smiled and kissed him deeply. House put his arm around her waist and pulled her closer. She laid her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes.

"This never crossed my mind"  
"What's this?"  
"You and me, in a club, my head resting on your shoulder and your arm around my waist. Is this real?"  
"Yes it is"

_Outside the club._

Thirteen and Chase were waiting for Foreman and Taub.

"Where the hell are they?"  
"Chase, stop it! You're making me nervous and I just want to enjoy this night out with my work mates"  
"You're right. I think we should go in and wait for them inside."

Thirteen followed Chase inside and they sat at a table in the corner near the door. She smiled at the other doctor, who smiled back.

"So, have you heard anything from Cameron?"  
"Do we really need to talk about my ex-wife?"  
"If you want to..."  
"No..."  
"Oh, I'm sorry. You're right; it's not the best topic to start with."  
"No, I mean...I haven't heard anything from her in a while."  
"And are you planning on going out with someone else or do you just want to be single for a while?"  
"I don't know. I think maybe it's too soon..."  
"I think you should try not to be so nervous and relax. Just have fun like I do"

Foreman and Taub walked in at that very moment. One of the waitresses came over to take their orders and returned shortly with their drinks.

"Oh my...Oh my god! Is that...House!" Thirteen exclaimed as she stared at a man sitting behind the other three men.

They turned around and saw a man very similar to House.

"Oh god! Remy, you're right. That's House..."  
"And he's not alone..."  
"Nope, there's a brunette with him..."  
"A beautiful brunette with a great ass by the way"  
"Yes"

Thirteen stared at House and the woman's backs for a while before finally recognizing the woman.

"Oh my gosh, guys...you won't believe it!"  
"What!"  
"That brunette is our boss."

"Lisa Cuddy!"

The four of them turned to look at the man who had yelled their boss' name. A tall man was walking up to Cuddy, smiling.

"John! Oh my goodness! We haven't seen each other since college!"  
"Is that you House!"  
"John..."  
"And you two are still together after all these years?"  
"No. We've only been back together for a week or so"  
"Wow. Can I offer you guys a drink?"  
"Of course..."

The ducklings stared at the strange trio.  
"Heh, this is best night I've had since Cameron left me..."  
"Definitely..."  
"They were dating back in college?"  
"Now I understand a lot of things..."  
"Yeah, me too."  
"Same here..."  
"Mmmhmm..."  
"What are we going to do now? Should we tell them we know everything?"  
"No! We can have fun tomorrow, don't you think?"

They all smiled and went back to their drinks.

* * *

Thanks people! Thanks, really. I nearly faint everytime I receive a story allert:) Sorry for the non-smut chapter. We'll have plenty of time for it! House and Cuddy don't live of sex (in my dreams yes, they do! LOL).


	9. Chapter 9

_Few days ago I found out my mom read my fics__. Ew, she read all the smut parts and she started talking about my sex life. You don't know how much THIS upset my muse:( Anyway, thanks for reviewing and for adding me in your faves._

_A big special thank to __mrkanpuc__. He always makes my day on twitter and his cookies are great! LOL_

_I should stop writing all those stupid things and let you read this chap. Enjoy..._

_Fan-edit by SammiMD_

* * *

**Chapter 9**

Cuddy gave John a friendly hug and sat down again. House shook John's hand and went back to drinking his cola.

"So, how are things Lisa?"  
"Actually great, everything is good"  
"I'm happy for you. You really deserve all of this."  
"What about you?"

John paused for a moment, his face turning serious. Cuddy was watching his reaction, when House spoke for the first time.

"I'm sorry about your wife"  
"How did you know?"

Cuddy's eyes immediately went to find House's. He nodded seriously at her and pulled her a bit closer.

"My mom was at the funeral. She was a friend of Susan's mother"  
Lisa shook her head and placed her hand on John's forearm.  
"Oh John, I didn't know. I'm sorry."  
"Well, I still have my daughter."  
"Oh, how is she?"  
"She's a very strong girl. Just like her Mom. Actually I haven't seen her in a while. She's in Germany with my parents. But it's an old story now. I'm moving on."  
"So what are you doing here? I thought you still lived in Michigan."  
"I moved to New Jersey as soon as the funeral was over. I started working in a private clinic a few weeks ago and I've applied for a job at Princeton General. You guys work together?"  
"Yes at Princeton Plainsboro"  
"Oh? And how are things there?"  
"Good as long as House doesn't set the place on fire, break another MRI machine or try to cure a patient with some bizarre idea he comes up with."

House smirked. Cuddy looked up at him and kissed his cheek softly, caressing his back with her hand.  
"I take it that you're the boss."  
"Yes. House is the Head of Diagnostics and I'm the Dean of Medicine."  
"I'd heard about you being the youngest female Dean of Medicine but I thought it was just a rumor."  
"No, it's true."  
"It must be one hell of a job."  
"Not really..."  
"You should see her running up and down the hallways in high heels, short skirts and very low cut tops, screaming my name at the top of her lungs."  
"By your description I look like a hooker..."  
"You kinda are. Everyone can see your body and spy down your..."  
"House...!"  
"But I'm the only one allowed to touch you!"

John laughed loudly while Cuddy smiled, as House rested his hand on her hip. A moment later Paul made his way to their table to give John his drink.

"Need something else guys? Or you, Lisa?"  
"Um, yes. The bathrooms?"  
"In the back corner on the left."  
"Thanks. I'll be right back."

Cuddy walked through the crowd that was filtering into the club. She saw the small white writing on the door marking the toilets and opened it. She went in and walked to the mirror. Opening her purse, she pulled out her eye shadow and started to reapply it. While she was touching up her make up a young woman walked in and stopped suddenly behind Cuddy. The woman immediately turned back around and opened the door.

"Dr Hadley…?"

Hearing her boss saying her name, Thirteen turned back to the woman at the mirror. Cuddy closed her purse and faced the young woman in front of her. 'Please, tell me you didn't see House.' she thought.

"Dr Cuddy. I'd never thought I'd see you here"  
"Well, Rachel is with the baby-sitter and I needed some time off with my friends. I'm not so old that..." Cuddy trailed off with a smile.

Thirteen walked closer to the mirror, checked her make-up and adjusted her hair with her hands. 'This wasn't supposed to happen. It's making me nervous.' she thought.

"Are you here alone?" Cuddy asked.  
"Nope. I'm here with some friends. We don't have a case so I don't need to be on call."  
"Hope you'll find a case soon."  
"That would make House happy..."  
"It's his life's work. I'll try to find you a case as soon as possible."  
"Thanks."  
"Have fun Dr Hadley"  
"Thanks, you too Doctor Cuddy"

Cuddy closed the door behind her and walked as fast as she could to the table she was sharing with House and John.

"House, we have to go. Now"  
Lisa held House's arm and pulled him out of the chair.  
"What! Why?"  
"Dr Hadley is here."  
John was shocked by Cuddy's behavior. He sat there staring at the couple in front of him with a dumb face look on his face.  
"Who's Dr Hadley?"  
"One of my fellows"  
"Oh, and how is that a problem?"  
"The hospital still doesn't know about us."  
"That's weird..."  
"You'll probably never understand this, but it's not that weird for us."  
"Well, guys. If you really have to go then I hope to see you soon"  
"We're not leaving. Lisa calm down. Sooner or later they'll find out."  
" I know but..."  
"Calm down and sit your ass down on that damn chair. Give me a kiss and drink your cola."

Lisa smiled and gave him a soft peck on the lips.  
"It seems like nothing has really changed between the two of you."  
"Some things have changed. I have a daughter now."  
"And I'm a cripple"  
" I heard about your leg. Infarction, wasn't it?"  
"Yes."  
"Lisa, you just said you have a daughter."  
"Yes, her name is Rachel."  
" Wow, never thought of you being parents."  
"I'm not her dad."  
"Oh...um…"  
"Rachel is adopted."  
"Oh, that's really good to know."  
"You mean it's good to know that I'm not her father?"  
"No, I mean...well…you're an ass House"  
"I always have been, always will be."  
"You're right..."

Lisa and John laughed. House smirked and held Cuddy closer to him. Cuddy moved herself from that position and placed House's hand back on his knee.

"Lisa, stop it. I think they already know. It's been an hour since my whole team got here. They've spent most of that time staring at us from their table."  
"Really? An hour? And you're telling me THIS just NOW?"  
"Yes."  
"You're a jerk."  
"Oh god...You guys are always the same bantering couple I met back at college."

….….….….

Thirteen walked to the table and sat back in her chair, speechless.  
"We're screwed." She muttered.  
"What? Why?"

Her workmates stared at her as she lifted up her head and looked at House's table.  
"I met Cuddy in the bathroom. They know I'm here."  
"Well, they only know that you are here. They don't know WE are here."  
"House is not stupid. He's already figured it out."  
"So, he knows we're here."  
"Probably."  
"Hang on a sec…"

Chase called the waitress over and whispered something in her ear. The girl smiled and walked away.  
"What did you tell her?"  
"You'll see."

Chase smiled while the rest of the team got more nervous the longer the waitress was out of sight.

….….….….

House placed his hand on Cuddy's hip again and pulled her closer. She smiled at the sweet gesture and squeezed his hand. They kept talking with John till the music stopped and Paul started talking.

"We have a special event tonight. It's been less than a month since we opened our doors here in lovely Princeton, and tonight we have our first birthday."

Soft music started playing as a white cream cake was carried out from the kitchen. A waitress was slowly walking holding the cake in her hands. She walked to House's table with a sweet smile on her face and placed the cake on it.

Cuddy started to laugh as half the people in the club started singing happy birthday. John laughed too seeing House's face changing from light pink to white.

"You're supposed to blush now. Not getting pale" Cuddy laughed loudly, squeezing his hand.  
"You cunning woman! This was your idea!"  
"No! I hadn't even thought of it."

House smirked and turned to see his team waving in his direction. Cuddy turned too and frowned seeing all her diagnostic department.

"Oh my god..." They said simultaneously.

Paul started talking again.

"Happy Birthday Greg! Thanks for coming here tonight with your girlfriend. Have fun people!"  
"Oh my god, please tell me this is just a nightmare. And tell me he didn't call me your girlfriend in front of half Princeton!"  
"No, it's true...everything is damn true. I'm gonna fire all their asses once for all."  
"You can't fire them."  
"Yes I can."  
"No, you can't. But you can have your revenge."  
"Revenge, never heard such a splendid word."

After eating the cake and thanking Paul for the little birthday party, they walked John to his car and headed home.

"Are you okay?" Lisa asked.  
"Yes."  
"You don't look okay."  
"I'm just plotting against the enemy."  
"Don't be too harsh. You've done terrible things to them in the past."  
"Yes and I'll do other terrible things also in the near future..."  
"It's your birthday in a few days... take tonight as a sort of present."  
"Porn is a present. Taking me to Thirteen's favorite lesbian club is a present. This is absolutely not a present."  
House stopped the engine, got out of the car and walked Cuddy to her door.  
"I think I should go home now."  
"Don't you want to stay tonight?"

House cupped her cheek and kissed her tenderly.  
"Don't take this the wrong way but I need some time to myself. And your daughter needs to spend some time with her mother."

Cuddy nodded and kissed him softly. She lifted herself up on her tiptoes and wrapped her arms around his neck. House slid his tongue in her mouth and let their tongues mingle till House grabbed her ass, gave it a squeeze and pulled away.

She smiled and put a hand on the door, but someone opened it before she could. Rachel was standing on the doorstep looking at them smiling.

"Rachel, what are you doing up at this time?"  
"Marina's sleeping and I had a nightmare."  
"Sweetheart, go to bed I'll be right back."  
"No, I want House."  
"Honey, House has to go home now."  
"Can he stay here?"

Cuddy looked up at him and smiled. Rachel held the hem of House's shirt and stared at him with a puppy-dog face.

"No, not the puppy-dog face! How am I supposed to resist your puppy-dog face?"

Rachel giggled and ran into her bedroom. House followed the girl into her room and sat on the bed while Cuddy woke Marina up so that she could go home.

"Do you want to talk about your nightmare?" House asked.  
"Yes. Mom was a monster."  
"Oh, are you sure it was a nightmare?"  
"I heard you!" Cuddy called from the bathroom.  
"Silly House! Mommy is not a monster. And she was eating lots and lots of pancakes and she wouldn't let me eat the Mickey Mouse ones!"  
"Oh, that's terrible!"  
"Are you staying here tonight? With me?"  
"Rachel, I have to go to my house and check on it. I'll be back tomorrow to make you some Mickey Mouse pancakes. How does it sound?"  
"Thank you House!"

The little girl hugged him and kissed his cheek.

"Eew, too much cuteness for me to handle."

Cuddy came into the room and rested a hand on House's shoulder while leaning down to give her daughter a kiss on the forehead.

"Mommy, give House a kiss."  
"Rachel, it's time to go to bed."  
"Kiss House, please."  
Cuddy smiled and kissed House on the cheek.

"No Mommy, a real kiss."  
It was House's turn to smile as his lips touched Cuddy's.  
"Ewww..."  
"Good night sweetie."  
"Night-night Mommy."

House stood up and followed Cuddy out of Rachel's room and into the hallway.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay for the night?"  
"I'm sure. But I promised Rachel I'd make her pancakes tomorrow"

Cuddy smiled and kissed him softly.  
"That would be great."  
House started opening the door but was stopped by Cuddy's hand.  
"I'm gonna miss you tonight."  
"Woman, you simply can't get enough of me, can you?"  
"Nope. You're too good."  
"Wait till tomorrow. You'll get to taste my special pancakes."  
"Good night Greg."  
"Good night Sunshine."


	10. Chapter 10

_**Hiyaaaaaaaa peeps! Thank for reviewing my fic. What you're doing makes me happy! A lot happy!  
**_

_**Last week on twitter 1800HouseSauce featured my fanfic with her blog and I can't be as happy as I am now! **_

_**I made a scheme about the future chapters because THIS IS NOT OVER YET! **_

_**Be ready to see a drunken House and a visit from a member of the House's family. But all this fic can't be sunshine and roses so you'll have to be ready for some angst. Not much b/coz I don't like it too:) **_

_**If you want to help me or you have nice ideas to share with me, follow me on twitter or add me on MSN or on Skype. Send me a DM and I'll give you my mail.**_

* * *

**Chapter 10**

It was 9 am when House knocked on Cuddy's door. Behind it Rachel was jumping up and down with excitement, knowing that in 10 minutes she was going to have some amazing pancakes with Mickey Mouse's face.

House saw the door opening and was greeted by the little girl who hugged his leg as strong as she could. House messed up her hair a little and started walking in the hallway when Cuddy's voice reached his ears.

"Take off your shoes. I just cleaned the floor."

House didn't mind and stepped in the kitchen wearing her Nikes. Rachel laughed softly waiting for her mother's reaction. Cuddy walked around the table and stared at House with her hands on her hips.

"Either you're deaf or you're an idiot"

"Or I'm the one who's making pancakes so you better shut up and kiss me now"

"Take off your shoes and I'll kiss you."

House went in the hallway and dropped his shoes in the corner. Rachel was quietly following every move of the diagnostician. He kept looking at her with a small grin on his face and the girl smiled back.

"She won't stop following you untill you make her some pancakes. She always acts the same way with me and my mum, don't you sweetheart?"

Rachel nodded and smiled happily.

"First: I want you to kiss me now, I deserve it."

Cuddy smiled and walked closer to him. House put his hands on Cuddy's hips and faced the little girl again.

"Better close your eyes kiddo!"

Rachel put her tiny hands on her eyes while House pulled her mother's body against his. Cuddy let out a soft moan that only House could hear. He smiled and gave her a soft and smooth kiss.

"Hey!"

Cuddy said with a hint of disappointment.

"Your kid is in the room."

She shook her head and wrapped her arms around his neck and bite his earlobe

"She has already seen us kissing."

"Okay, so we can screw like bunnies even when she's awake, because I'm starting to like the way you're thinking..."

She shut him with another kiss. House moved his hands on the small of her back, tickling the soft spot of skin underneath her blouse. She lifted up on her tiptoes and deepen the kiss, biting and licking his bottom lip. House opened her mouth and slid his tongue in her mouth. They were so catch up with that mix of feelings that they didn't hear the doorbell rung.

Rachel walked to the door and opened it slowly. Wilson was stading outside on the porch with a huge teddy bear in his hand.

"Uncle Jimmy!"

Rachel jumped in his favoutirte uncle's arms and took the teddy bear from him. Wilson kneeled down and patted Rachel's head and kissed her forehead.

"Hey Rachel! How's my little girl?"

"Mom and daddy are kissing in the kitchen"

"Daddy?"

"House. He's my new daddy"

Wilson held the girl in his arms and walked into the kitchen were House and Cuddy were still kissing. He stared at the scene in front of him and saw House's hand grabbing Cuddy's ass and gave it a squeezed. She pulled away and smacked his arm playfully.

"Stop it!"

"You're the one you put her tongue down my trachea!"

Wilson stood there with Rachel in his arms speechless. He cleared his throat to get attention but they kept bantering about random things.

"Can you two please shut the hell up!"

"Uncle Jimmy! You just said a bad, bad word!"

"I know honey, but sometimes I need to say those bad things to get some attention from your mom and House. But promise to your dear uncle Jimmy you wont say this word! Okay?"

Rachel nodded smiling. House and Cuddy were staring at Wilson who blushed. He put down Rachel and she ran to her mom giving her the sweet teddy bear.

"Oh babe! This is so cute! Did Unche Jimmy give it to you?"

"Yes!"

"Did you say thanks?"

"Thanks Uncle Jimmy"

"Good girl...now, go into the living room and wait for your pancakes"

The 3-year-old ran in the other room and switched on the TV while Wilson came closer to the couple.

"Good morning Jimmy boy!"

"Do you always make out with him when your daughter is in the same room?"

"I know Wilson that this was a terrible mistake but..."

House kissed her again on the lips and turned to face his best friend.

"The point is simple. She missed me last night"

Cuddy smiled shyly and started to prepare breakfast. House stopped her.

"Stop it! Go in the other room with your daughter. You don't know how to prepare my special pancakes."

She squeezed his arm and walked out smiling at Wilson, who sat speechless at the table.

"Why is my favourite buddy here?"

"You and Cuddy took the morning off and you're not answering to your phone. You weren't at your place so I thought you were here."

"Nice Watson...now, can you tell me why you are here?"

"I want us to go out for yout birthday. A night out like we used to have in the past years."

"For me it's fine but you have to tell my girlfriend about your plans"

"No biggie. I'll talk to her later."

"Do you wants pancakes?"

"Wow! You're not stealing my food but you're actually cooking for me"

"I've cooked for you before"

"You had just came out from Mayfield"

"It's so nice to remember the past. Thank you Jimmy Boy"

"You're welcome"

Rachel looked up at her mother who was sitting next to her. Cuddy smiled at her cuteness and kissed her on the cheek.

"Is House my daddy?"

"Rach, no he's not. I told you that your dad is..."

"HOUSE!"

Rachel stood up slowly from the couch and stepped in the kitchen. Cuddy followed her daughter inside the room where the two men were laughing. The girl walked to House and held in her little hands the hem of his Tshirt.

"Hey little monster! What do you want?"

"Would you like to be my daddy?"

House stared at the little girl in front of him while Cuddy moved closer to them. Wilson quietly stood up and left them alone. Cuddy placed a hand on House's shoulder while both staring at Rachel's.

"Do you want me to be your dad?"

Rachel nodded and smiled innocently. Cuddy's eyes were full of tears when House looked at her.

"Do you think your mommy would like too?"

"Yup"

"Well, I think we have a deal."

"Really?"

"Yes..."

Cuddy leaned down and held her daughter in her arms while House gently kissed her on the cheek. She let out a single tear and rested her head on House's chest. Racher cuddled against their warm bodies and smiled.

"Daddy. I'm hungry!"

House and Cuddy laughed.

"Sweetheart, mommy is hungry too"

"Pancakes?"

"Yes. Call uncle Jimmy and sit on your chair. It'll be ready in a minute."

"UNCLE JIMMYYYY!"

Rachel ran out of the room looking for Wilson while Cuddy moved closer to House and hugged him.

"Thanks for what you're doing"

"You're welcome. I've never thought I could actually say this but I care for your little brat"

Cuddy kissed him and put some pancakes on her daughter's plate before turning around and gave him another kiss.

* * *

_That afternoon at the hospital._

House was walking slowly down the hallway when he saw Thirteen.

"Thirteen...how's the patient?"

"We don't have a patient since You took the morning off..."

"Oh right. How are my clinic hours doing?"

"Great. Flu...flu...flu...flu... a drug addict looking for his fix...flu..."

"Great. Have fun while I'll be in my office playing my gameboy and watching porns"

"House. Last night it was real, wasn't it?"

"What do you mean?"

"You're dating Cuddy for real?"

"You don't believe it?"

"Yes, I believe it but you need to know one thing. Chase started a new bet this morning"

"I knew he couldn't stay away from this game for too long"

"Are you going to tell Cuddy about it?"

"No! She'll find out sooner or later. She'll probably kick Chase in the ass..."

In that very moment Cuddy walked out of her office with an angry face.

"House! Dr Hadley! Where the HELL is Chase!"

"Sorry, Cuddy but I don't know"

" He better be around because I'll stick my Stilettos up his ass!"

"Wow Cuddles! You're really angry!"

"Tell me where Chase is!"

"We don't know! I think he's in the clinic or helping in the ER"

"He's a dead man!"

"Cuddy calm down! The hospital would have found out about our story sooner or later. Thanks to Chase we can earn some money from this."

Cuddy smiled at him and held him by his wrist.

"You know? There's something I've always wanted to do since last year"

"Make out in front of the clinic?"

"No! Follow me!"

Cuddy was till holding his arm while walking down the halway to the elevator while its door were opening slowly.

"Oh! Sex in the janitor closet?"

"No!"

"Sex in exam room 1?"

"No"

"Exam room 2?"

"No!"

"Exam room 3? 4?..."

"No!"

They stepped in the elevator. Cuddy crossed her arms on her chest while House kept staring at her.

"Oh! On the roof! You naughty girl!"

"HOUSE! We're not having sex in the hospital!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. We've already discussed about it before, but you like when I..."

She blushed but smiled at him. She took his hand in hers and squeezed it.

"The only thing I can tell you is that you've arleady done this before!"

"I've never masturbated in my office or in the MRI room or..."

"You better be kidding me!"

"Anyway...Why are we in the elevator? Can we have sex in here?"

"No! Just wait. I think you'll enjoy the show!"

House stared at her with a dumb expression on his face. He started shaking his head while laughing. Cuddy remained serious while he laughed out loud.

"Oh my gosh! Please don't tell me you're going to do that!"

"Oh oh oh! Yes I am!"

"I love this side of you!"

"You love every side of me..."

"Yup. I love every side of you, included your back which is my favourite!"

The elevator opened its doors when they reached the second floor. The walked in the hallway and stopped when they were on the hospital balcony. Cuddy cleared her throat loudly making all her co-workers turn aroud.

"Please! I have an announcement..."

House walked next to her and cleared his throat too.

"WE have an announcement..."

"Someone spread a rumor about me having sex with Dr House..."

"Actually I got a page saying 'the boss is getting laid...'"

"House! Stop it and let me talk!"

She slapped his arm and kept talking.

"Well... I must say that I know who started the rumor and I also know ho spread the word all over this place. And I'm talking about Dr Chase who's in the ER right now and about Nurse Jeffrey."

Nurse Jeffrey looked up at his boss and smiled shyly.

"Everyone knows you hate Dr House and I know that you respect me as the dean and as the person I am. So you better stop gossiping around my business. Anyway I'm not going to fire those people because part of this rumor is true... I'm actually dating Dr House. This is my personal life and I don't mind if you don't approve our relationship. What we do and share as a couple every day is any of the hospital's business. Thanks for your attention. You can go back to your job"

Wilson who was attending that special show yelled something to the couple on the balcony.

"Hey! We've been waiting ten years for this to finally happen. Can we have at least a kiss?"

Cuddy stared at him shocked and heard House walking again next to her.

"Dr Wilson, I don't think this is the right place to..."

House held her by her waist and pulled closer for a kiss. Cuddy froze but she immediately kissed him back. The crowed started clapping their hands and screaming them to stop making out.

Cuddy pulled back from the kiss and stared at House.

"You so own me!"

* * *

_**As always... lemme know what you think!**_

- Sissi


	11. Chapter 11

Hi ya! Sorry if I'm uploading a chapter a week, but I'm really busy with my fics and with a philosophy exam I have on the fist week of september:(

_Fan-edit by SammiMD_

**Chapter 11**

"CUDDY!"

House openend the front door of Lisa's place and went inside.

"I'm still in the bathroom." She called to him.

Lisa was doing her make up when she heard House's steps in the master bedroom.

"Wilson and Sam are already waiting for us at the restaurant." House told her.

"I know. He called me few minutes ago."

"What did he want?"

"He said something about getting drunk in a pub after dinner."

"Uhm, I think I can at least have some alcohol at my birthday party."

"I also think you can have some great sex tonight as a present."

Lisa walked closer to him wearing nothing but her underwear. House stared at her perfect body clad only in her new dark blue push-up bra and matching thong.

"Is this part of my birthday present?"

"Do you like it?"

"Actually I'd like to see you without it, but..."

"You know, we haven't had sex in 2 days..."

"2 days, 11 hours, 5 minutes and... 4 seconds..."

"Tell me you're kidding me and that you didn't count the hours, minutes, and seconds since the last time we had sex! Anyway, I can resist for a few more hours without jumping you."

"I don't think I can..."

She gave him a mischievous smile and put her hands on his chest. House smiled back and placed his hands on the small of her back, caressing her soft skin with his fingers. She lifted up on her tiptoes and kissed his lips softly.

"Where's Rachel?"

"She's with Marina at a birthday party."

House's hands went south and grabbed her ass, giving it a strong squeeze that made her giggle. She brushed her lips on his neck as her fingers started to undo his belt. With a deft move, House unclasped her bra and cupped her right breast, while his mouth travelled down to the left one. He playfully flicked his tongue over and around her nipple making Cuddy shiver. Still paying full attention to her breast, he helped her taking off his trousers. She stared at the bulge in his boxer for a moment, smiling.

"I think Little Greg missed me too."

"Take off your panties while I take off my boxers."

"Yes Sir."

They were both lying naked on the bed. Lisa's back was facing the matress as House placed himself in between her toned legs. He leant down and kissed her another time while his hands reached her core and cupped her mound. Lisa gasped and wrapped her arms around his warm body. He moved his fingers in circular motion against her and slowly thrust one finger inside her as she opened her legs wider for him. Lisa let out a soft moan when she felt his groin making contact with her wetness. House's hands were still touching her when she whispered something in his ear.

He smiled and moved his hands to her hips. Cuddy smiled back and moved to let him sit against the headboard. He was still holding her hips when she sat on his lap and kissed him passionately. When she pulled away he slowly drove his shaft in her, as she arched her back with pleasure. Her hands kept moving on his chest loving the sensation of his warm body underneath her fingers. He started to place kisses all over her body while Cuddy wrapped her arms around his neck.

House felt Cuddy's inner muscles staring to get tighter around his member. Cuddy thrust her hips againt him and rested her head between his neck and shoulder. When her orgasm overtook her she dug her nails into House's skin, as he climaxed inside her.

They sat there for a few minutes waiting for their breathing to return to normal.

"We're late!"

"I think they can handle few more minutes alone"

Lisa got off the bed and walked around the room looking for her underwear. When she found her bra under the bed she lifted her eyes up to House, who was still lying naked on the bed.

"House, where did you hide my panties?"

"I don't have your panties."

"Don't lie to me. I know you have them behind your back. Be a god boy and give me back my thong!"

House smirked and gave her what she was demanding.

"And you better get dressed while I redo my make-up so that I won't look like a transexual or a prostitute."

House stared at her as she walked in the bathroom with an extra swing on her hips.

….….….….

When House and Cuddy finally walked into the restaurant they saw Wilson waving to them from their table. House placed a hand on the small of her back and gently guided her to the table where the Oncologist was sitting with Sam.

"What took you so long?"

"Too much foreplay. Sorry Jimmy boy."

Sam laughed softly seeing her boyfriend's expression.

"You two were having sex?"

"In her bed, in the car and also in the parking lot behind that tree..."

Cuddy smiled and playfully slapped House's arm.

"House! Stop talking about our sex life, James will get jealous!"

Sam held James' hand and smiled at the other woman.

"Don't worry Lisa, we're going at it like rabbits..."

House smirked. "I would say more like dog in heat."

Wilson stared at them with a confused pout on his face.

"House! Sam! Lisa, please help me with these two!"

"I can't help you James, you know how much I love sex!"

"Oh no! Look what House has done to you!"

"Come on Jimmy! Join the dark side. It isn't that bad after all." House said.

"I can tell you House, he has already joined the dark side." Sam commented.

"Really? Wilson, you watch too much porn..."

A girl about 17-years-old walked to their table. She gave them all a friendly smile.

"May I take your orders?"

"What's the special of the day?"

"Alexandra! Come over here."

A male voice from the corner caused the waitress to turn around. A fat man was smoking in the corner and staring at the girl with an angry grin on his face. The girl shivered lightly and turned back to face the guests.

"Sorry, here are your menus, everything is in there. I have to go or my boss will kill me. I'll be right back."

House stared at the girl while she walked away from their table, facing the man who whispered somthing in her ear. She nodded slowly and made her way back to their table. House kept staring at her and Cuddy noticed it.

"What's up?"

"That girl - there's something about her that makes me want to drag her out of here."

"You're talking about the waitress, aren't you?"

"Yes."

The waitress returned to their table.  
"Sorry about my boss. He tends to be a bit inhuman when it comes to me. Anyway, what can I get you for dinner tonight?"

"For me Lasagne alla bolognese."

"Fettuccine ai gamberi"

"Fettuccine also for me..."

"A Fiorentina..."

"Okay. Would you like anything to drink?"

"Wine?"

"Yes, sounds good."

"I thought you weren't drinking anymore."

"It's my birthday. I think I can have at least a glass of wine."

"Our sommelier will bring you your wine."

"Water for me..."

"Okay, I'll be right back with your drinks."

The girl smiled at them and walked away.  
"There's something about her behaviour that makes me think that something is wrong with her"

Cuddy held his hand and squeezed it.

"Don't worry about her. She looks fine to me. She's about 17 and probably works every night in this fancy Italian restaurant. Maybe she's just a little stressed out. "

"I hope you're right"

….….….….

Two hours later, outside the restaurant.

House and Cuddy walked to his car in the parking lot. James and Sam had already left before them.

"I think you drank too much wine, Lisa."

"I'm okay, Greg!"

Lisa felt dizzy and wrapped her arms around him. He smiled at the woman who was slowly kissing his neck.

"You're drunk."

"No I'm not!"

"Oh yes you are!"

Lisa smiled and kissed him passionately while he tried to open the car.

"Lisa, you need to get in the car."

""No!"

"Cuddy, please... sit in the car."

"Why?"

"Because we have to go home."

"So that we can have lots of sex."

"You're too drunk to have sex."

"I'm not drunk."

Cuddy turned around holding her stomach. House pulled her hair back in his hands as she vomited on the ground.

"Oh god. What did you eat?"

"Sorry. Am I really that drunk?"

"Come on, get in the car."

"Okay."

House smiled at Cuddy's cuteness. She sat on the passenger seat and took off her shoes and tossed them in the back of the car.

"You look really hot when you're drunk, despite the puking."

"You don't look that bad yourself."

"Is that a compliment?"

"Yes."

House started the engine and drove the car out from the parking lot. As he was driving he saw the waitress again, walking slowly along the street. He pulled up alongside her.

"Hey." He said.

"Hey."

"Do you need a lift?"

"No thanks. I live about 200 metres from here."

Cuddy looked at the girl and gave her a friendly smile.

"It's late, you shouldn't be alone at night. Let us give you a lift the rest of the way home." She said.

"Well, okay. Thanks."

The girl opened the car door and sat in the back seat. She spotted the shoes next to her and smiled.

"I love your shoes."

"Oh thanks" House replied.

"I don't think she was talking to you House"

Alexandra laughed softly and stared out the window at the street.

"So, you live with your parents?"

"No, my dad works outside the country and mom died nearly two years ago. I live with my sister now."

"I'm sorry about your mom." Lisa said.

"Don't believe her, she's drunk."

"I don't know. You guys seem nice. I think she'd be sorry even when she's sober."

"You're right. She's always sorry about something. She has an overwhelming feeling of guilt about everything."

"I'm drunk, but I can still hear you."

The girl smiled again.

"This is my place. You can stop the car."

"Okay."

"Thank you so much."

"No biggie Alexandra."

….….….….

That girl had a strange effect on him. She was so young but she had gone through lots of things. He felt interested in her life and he couldn't understand why. Alexandra was still on his mind when he walked Cuddy home. She had her arms wrapped around his shoulder as her drunkess got the better of her.

House got Cuddy inside and to the bedroom. He laid her on the bed and kissed her forehead. He carefully undressed her before taking his own clothes off and getting into bed. Cuddy rested her head on his shoulder as soon as he lay down.

Cuddy whispered something in her sleep, something which made House smile. He held her tighter in his arms and kissed the crown of her head.

"I'm not letting you go Sunshine" he whispered in her ear.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 **

Lisa opened her eyes when the sun's heat coming from the windows reached her body through the semi-closed curtains. The heat was pinching her skin, but she didn't mind the odd feeling. She reached out to the other side of the bed and moaned slightly in disappointment when she found there was no one there to keep her company. She sat up in bed and set her feet on the floor. She put her hands to her head when she began to feel dizzy. 'I must have drunk too much last night', she thought.

A few minutes later she decided to go to the bathroom where she looked at her reflection for a few seconds. It was 6 am and for her it was time to get ready to go to work. Rachel was probably still asleep, exhausted from her playgroup friend's birthday.

Lisa looked in the mirror and saw that were still traces of makeup from the night before. After collecting her hair in a ponytail, she washed her face. She decided to go downstairs to check where House was. But first she entered Rachel's room to check on the baby, who was sleeping peacefully in her bed. She smiled before heading slowly down the stairs.

She found House sitting on the couch with the computer on his lap, reading something. Cuddy came closer and sat down next to him.

"Sorry if I woke you up."  
"Don't worry, I woke up on my own." Cuddy huddled close to his side, bringing her knees to her chest. House smiled and gently stroked her cheek.  
"Happy Birthday." She said to him.  
The smile on House's face immediately disappeared, but his hand continued to caress her face.  
"What?" She asked.  
"Nothing."  
"House..."  
"I don't have many good memories of this day."  
"But now everything has changed, hasn't it?"  
"Yes."  
At that moment, Rachel entered the room carrying her pink blanket. She smiled at the two adults in front of her.  
"Hello baby..."  
"Hi."

Yes, something was different. Perhaps this was what everyone expects on their birthday: sitting next to the person you wish to make happy and who wants the same for you in return. And Rachel - she was now walking towards them with her eyes half closed from sleep, but with a huge smile and wishing good morning to everyone.

"I was thinking of bringing Rachel to the hospital with me today." House said.  
"Are you serious?"  
"Yes. Marina called earlier saying that she had a commitment this afternoon. I told her to take the whole day off and we'd take Rachel in with us."  
"That's fine with me. It's been a while since I took her to work with me."  
"Today you will be my new assistant, Dr. Rachel Cuddy"  
With her eyes still sleepy, Rachel smiled as she held the blanket tighter and fell back to dreamland.

For the first time in a long time, House arrived at work on time. Cuddy was walking a short distance from him holding hands with her smiling daughter, who greeted all the nurses she met in the lobby.

"I'll be in my office. If you need something, Rachel, tell House and he'll bring you down to me."

The girl nodded and dropped her mother's hand, approaching House who was waiting for her at the elevator.

"Ready for your first day at work, kiddo?"  
"Yes."  
When the elevator doors opened Rachel ran into the hallway, heading towards Wilson's office.  
"Can we say hi to Uncle Jimmy?"  
"He'll buy us lunch later. Right now we have a case to work on."

They entered the office adjacent to the Oncologist's and, after House had deposited his knapsack and Rachel's on his desk, they walked into the room next to it. The team noted with interest that House wasn't alone. Thirteen and Chase smiled, Foreman and Taub watched, stunned.

"You babysitting today, House?"  
"Funny. This is Dr Rachel Cuddy and she will help us in today's case. "

After finishing the differential, the team divided the tasks while House walked up and down his office thinking about his new patient. Rachel had dozed off just before the doctors finished with their differential and was now curled up in the recliner in his office.

House looked at her for a few seconds before leaving the office and heading directly to the bathroom, leaving the little girl alone. On his way to the bathroom, he didn't hear his office phone start ringing and waking the child.

Rachel walked over to House's desk and, hesitantly, she stretched her little hands out to grasp the handset.

"Hello?"  
"Greg?"  
"Who's Greg?"  
"Hey sweetheart. What are you doing in my son's office?"  
"You're my daddy's mom?"  
"What ?..."  
"Rachel, what have I told you a thousand times? You're not to answer the phone by yourself, you're still too young." Cuddy had walked into her boyfriend's office just in time to see her daughter talking on the phone with someone. She approached her and took the receiver from her small hands.

"Do you know where House is?"  
"I don't know."  
"Honey, keep on playing okay?"

Rachel nodded, went over to the whiteboard and began to draw.

"Hello? I'm Dr. Lisa Cuddy, I'm sorry for the inconvenience that my daughter has caused. How may I help you?"  
"Lisa? Is that you? I haven't heard from you for a lifetime!"  
"I'm sorry, do I know you?"  
"It's Blythe House."  
"Oh, Mrs House! I'm sorry, I didn't recognize your voice straight off."  
"No problem Lisa. Where's my son?"  
"I have no idea, I think he might be with Wilson."  
"Oh, poor James. That little girl I talked to earlier, was she your daughter? I didn't know you were married."  
"Oh, I'm not married. I adopted Rachel three years ago."

"Oh ..."

They were both quiet for a moment, waiting for someone to break the silence.

"And how come your daughter is in Greg's office?"  
Cuddy felt the phone slip from her hands and turned to see House taking it from her.  
"Hello Mom."  
"Greg? Where were you?"  
"I went to the bathroom."

Cuddy warned him with her eyes, but then got up and went into the other room with Rachel.

"Why was your boss in your office with her daughter?"  
"See, I didn't want to tell you because you would have had a heart attack, but…I'm in a relationship."

There was a stunned silence as Blythe absorbed this news.

"Mom? Are you still alive? Remember to breathe..."  
"Oh gosh ... it was about darn time Greg! I'd always noticed the light in your eyes when her name came up in a conversation."  
"We've been together for a while, but we both need to work on it."  
"And what about her daughter?"  
"Rachel is a very intelligent girl and seems fond of me."  
"Oh gosh..."  
"Mom, you okay?"  
"Yes, I just realized I am kind of a grandmother."  
"Well, if you want to see it like that."  
"Of course I want to see it like that!"  
"Mom, I gotta go. We'll talk soon."  
"Happy Birthday Greg."  
"Thanks Mom."  
"I love you, you know?"  
"Yes, I know."

House hung up the phone and breathed a sigh of relief. At that moment, Cuddy surfaced in the office.

"You realize you left a three year old girl alone?"  
"She's almost four."  
"She'll turn four in December. She's not almost four."  
"That's only in a few months..."  
"House, that's not the point! Something might have happened."  
"She was answering a phone, Cuddy. Nothing happened."  
"But it could have..."  
"Cuddy, do you think I would have left Rachel here alone for hours? She was sleeping and I took the opportunity to go to the bathroom."  
"Oh, I'm sorry. I over-reacted."

Cuddy walked over slowly and gently stroked his chest before leaning her forehead against him.

"What did your mother say?"  
"She wanted to wish me happy birthday."  
"Right."  
"I've told her about us."  
"Well I think it was the right thing. Rachel answered the phone first, so when I picked up the phone your mother asked me why we were both there in your office"  
"Anyway, why are you here?"  
"Oh, nothing important. I came here to check how things were going, to make sure that none of you had done something to cause problems around the hospital."  
"Well as you can see we're still alive."  
"I see that. Anyway, today is your birthday and we must celebrate. Wilson will pick Rachel up at 7 and we will have the night off for ourselves."  
"I love the way you think."  
"I have to go back to my office now. Remember that in an hour I'm waiting for you in the clinic. You still have six hours to make up this week."  
"As you command."

Cuddy left the office, leaving the Diagnostician alone. He brought his gaze around to the child on the other side of the glass. She was entirely focused on drawing all over the differential on the whiteboard.

Wilson had just closed the door behind him when House arrived, darting into the driveway on his black and orange Honda. Rachel was in the Oncologist's arms, her head resting on the man's shoulder while she was slept blissfully.

"Hello Jimmy-boy."  
"House. Have fun tonight."  
"No threesome Wilson. I spoke with Cuddy, but she said she would feel uncomfortable screaming my name while you..."  
"House!"  
"Good night, Jimmy."

As soon as Wilson's car disappeared from his sight, House knocked on the door. This time he didn't take the keys from under the flowerpot, as he usually did, but waited for Cuddy to open the door.

When the door finally opened Cuddy stood there in all her glory. Her bare feet put emphasis on the thin silver anklet she was wearing. She wore a blue dress that ended just above the knees, while her hair was loose and falling in soft curls to her shoulders.

House looked almost dreamy, and stretched a hand out to rest on her hips, pulling her towards him and bringing his lips down to hers.

He knew this night wouldn't be boring.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I'm so sorry guys for the lack of updates but I suffered from a serious case of writers' block. When I had everything planned for this fic... TAC... my muse leaves me to go on vacation in Malibu... c'est la vie. Anyway, I have no idea whether this would be the last chapter of this fic and this depends on you guys and your reviews... I'm working on new fics at the moment and I'm trying to update as soon as I can. I'll soon be on vacation for a week and I assure you that I'll update more often or at least I'll write more…then everything will be in my beta's hands. :) Thanks for all the support you show to me through the review and the DM...**

**(Your beta says…fics will get read in my work lunch/dinner breaks or when I have some quiet time to myself, so please be patient :P )**

**Rx t my beta: My love for you is endless! *squishy hug + groping***

* * *

**Happy Birthday Sunshine **

** Chapter 13**

* * *

Cuddy giggled as soon as their eyes met. House let his cane fall to the ground in a soft thud and closed the door using one hand while the other was busy exploring her body. His eyes roamed up and down her figure in a mixture of love and lust, trying to take in all her beauty.

"Happy Birthday, House" she whispered, leaning closer to his neck and biting the his rough, stubbly skin. She tasted his after-shave lotion and a shiver ran down her spine in anticipation; she had always thought his essence was one of the oh-so-many things that turned her on. By the time her lips claimed his neck, she had to pull away because his hand had now reached her inner thighs and were defining the line of her soaked panties. She arched her back in pleasure but immediately put her mouth back on his skin and started to suck on his neck more fervently, licking the spot just below his ear. Her hands traveled down his upper body, reaching his growing erection. He was painfully hard, his jeans so tight against his skin. He groaned involuntarily as she kept massaging his hard member through the fabric of his jeans. Cuddy let out another moan when a hand reached her upper torso and cupped her breast, pressing against the fabric of her dress. He took a nipple in between his fingers and rubbed the nub between his fingers until it was even harder than before. She grabbed his ass and pulled him closer to her craving body. His arm slowly reached down to her knee and lifted it up in a swift motion.

Her leg was now around his waist, giving him a better angle to penetrate her with his skillful fingers. He started thrusting his fingers inside of her, stimulating her clit with his thumb. Cuddy lost all her will to resist him and surrendered to his power. She could feel her orgasm starting to build, her emotions increasing at a higher speed than ever, and her heart beating faster and faster against his chest. He firmly cupped her ass with one hand and lifted her up in a quick move. She gasped when she felt House's strong arms lifting her up from the ground completely. She didn't have the time to complain because he immediately slid a third finger inside of her and she came around his fingers, her orgasm strong and deep. He claimed her lips in a passionate kiss and started walking down the hallway towards the bedroom, still carrying her.

"House, your leg!"

"My leg is fine… it'll be better after you repay me for the mind-blowing orgasm I just gave you." He smirked.

Cuddy wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled her body closer to his. House laughed at her puzzled face and kissed her one more time. They reached the bedroom in a hurry, while she was already working on taking off his shirt. He reached the bed and slowly helped her lie down, taking his time to admire her now-naked body. She reached for his shoulders and pulled him down on her body; his knees were in between her legs, parting them. She grabbed his ass and pulled his hips against hers, craving to feel his sex touching hers. He firmly cupped her breasts in his hands, caressing them slowly and causing her to get even more aroused. Her breathing was becoming faster by the minute. Finally he entered her in one long swift movement. She gasped, feeling him slowly going in and out of her, and moaned loudly. They were thrusting their hips in synchrony and their breathing was getting faster and more ragged. Their rhythm was unique; they didn't know why but it changed every time, making all their sexual encounters something to die for. They soon reached their climax and Cuddy wrapped her legs around his waist, wanting, needing to feel him inside of her again. He laid on her, careful not to hurt her fragile frame. She looked for his lips and connected their mouths once again in a soft kiss. They laid there exhausted, maintaining their embrace for a few minutes till she unwrapped her legs and he slid out of her, causing a wave of pleasure to hit her once more.

House lay down next to her and she immediately replaced the pillow with his chest. He was lulling her to a peaceful slumber thanks to his broad chest slowly moving up and down. She hugged him from the side, resting her head on his shoulder and caressing his upper body with a hand.

"I love you."

House stared at her for a while. Did she really say that? How could she really be in love with him? Cuddy gently snuggled against his body and looked up to him waiting for an answer. She hadn't planned on telling him what she felt, but of course she had imagined what it would feel to tell him those three words, to admit that he was making her happy. She had finally found the courage to say those three words to the man of her life, the one who made her life complete in his own special way. She was so lucky to have him, even if nobody else thought so. She was lucky, that's what she always repeated to herself.

"I don't know if I'll ever be able to say those three words to you," he admitted in a whisper. "I'll try my best but you have to wait. I'm sorry."  
Cuddy nodded slowly while a tear ran down her cheek.  
"Cuddy, don't get me wrong. I do care about you. A lot. But the last time I said those words the world turned upside down for me, and what happened next changed my life drastically. Right now I don't want a single thing to change. You are the only person in this world, besides Wilson and my mother, that I do actually care about. And Rachel. I've never thought I could be a father to anyone, but your kid, Cuddy... she showed me a new world. I like being with you and yeah, you do make me a better person. You are the most amazing thing that has ever happened to me and I don't want to screw this up."

Cuddy was slinging to his body tightly, not wanting to let him go. She needed to feel his presence while she cried. He kissed the top of her head, holding her close to him until night fell and they went to sleep in each other's arms.

* * *

**Read and Review. **


End file.
